Cry Wolf
by kevzgurl
Summary: Heather Callaway has the wildest year of her life as she becomes a WWE Diva at the tender age of fifteen, falling for a wrestling ledgend several years her elder. Kevin Nash, nWo, Undertaker.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok. **plz plz plz **cut me some slack and and don't make fun of me to bad. I wrote the first half of this story when I was 14 or 15. Then the second I was trying to hurry and get done after a years hiatus. So yeah this is almost four years old. It was written for quizilla so please forgive the grammatic errors. I was to lazy to chage them._

* * *

**Info on character:**

My name is Heather Callaway and I'm fifteen years old. My birthday was just last month at the begining of the year. I'm are 5'1 and very skinny. I have shoulder lenght black hair with purple highlights have green eyes and very light skin. I also wear glasses. Reves, my best and just about only friend, and I have a band. Well kind of. I can play the guitar and Reves plays bass. I also have a great singing voice. Now if only you could find a damn drummer! My clothing style is pretty much rock and roll, or what do they call it, goth.? Well it's no wonder, my father is after all the Undertaker. I live with my parents and two brothers Mark and Steven.They're almost 16. Mark and Steven are twins. I am super intellegent. (I'm not being arrogent) I love learning, but down like to go to public school because the other kids are so uptight and mean. Another reason I don't have many friends is me and Reves go on the road with my dad and the other wrestlers, so it's hard to make friends my own age when I'm always on the road.Why do I do this? Becuase I love the bussiness. I'm not on the show but I hang out backstage with a lot of the divas. Reves and me both have personal tutors that we see once a month for our school work. I love to read,all kinds of books. I never had a boyfriend, been one a date or even been kissed! Like it was stated it's hard to meet people. Besides that I'm way to shy when it comes to things like that and I've never actully made much of an attempt.This is the story of how I found my first and only love Kevin"Big Sexy"Nash.

* * *

**Story:**

It's the day after No Way Out. Reves and I are just hanging in the halls. The two of us catch up with Lita.

Reves: "Hey Lita." Lita walks over to you guys.You and lita exchange hellos.

Me:"Sorry the Hardys lost last night.

Lita:"It's cool. They'll do it next time.Stacy pisses me off so bad sometimes."

The three of us talk about different stuff for a while. Lita:"And these nWo guys? What good'll happen with them around?They'er gonna kill every thing."

Me:"Just like Hitler." Hitler? Then I rememeber the book I am reading. Reves has switched the conversation to basses.

Me:"I'm really sorry to run out on you like this but I've got a book that I must get back into my hands.See you guys later,k."

Reves: "When dont you? Only when you're asleep!"

I give Reves that "go to hell" look, say bye to Lita than go away. I'm totally into the book I'm reading."Anne Frank and Me". I sit and read for about 45 minutes.When I look at my watch I realize that the show is starting in about an hour. I decide to find Reves, but I'm so into my book. So, I take it with me. I'm walking down the hall pretty fast. I can't see any thing but the pages of my book when "**BAM**!". I run into something hard(or somthing has run into me). The next thing I know I'm on my ass on the hard floor.

"Oh man, I'm sorry." I hear a mans voice say. Still on me ass I look up, up, up, up,and see a really, really tall guy with long blond hair. There are two other dudes with him. One I recognize as that dumb old Hulk Hogan. I don't know the other one. I then turn your attention back to the first guy.'Who the fuck?' I think. Then I read the letters nWo on the guys shirt. 'Oh yeah.' I think. 'The dudes from last night.How stupid can you be Heath?' I ask myself. I can't say anything but "My book." in a voice that is almost impossible to hear. I am so embarassed. _Still _on my ass I search the floor franticlly for my book.

"Here ya are." the really tall guy hands me my book. I take it from him. Then I feel my face.

"My glasses!Oh daddy's gonna kill me if I break this pair!" Then I scan the floor for my glasses.(Guess what! I'm still on my ass! I'm in to much in aw to move.)There they are right at the guys feet. I pick them up and put them on. I can see clearly now. The really tall guy: "Oh my. Where are my manners?" He extands his hand to me and I take it. He pulls me up off the floor with such force that you almost fall forward onto my face. I gain my balance and look at the tall guys face, staring into his eyes for seems like a long time.The whole time my mind is vaccus, until his hazel colored eyes meet mine. A strange chill runs up my spine and my eyes shoot down to stare at my feet, while my face turns the color of blood. The tall guy, in a way that sounds as if hes tryin not to laugh at me: "You should really watch were you're goin,k. You could hurt yourself." He slaps me on the back a little to hard and walks away. His friends follow.

Before they went one of them with long black hair in a braid tells me in a cocky voice "You know thats a good idea. Or maybe you should keep your nose out of that book." The other laughs. Then they're gone. I just shrug it off.'The jerks" and continue walking. I meet up with Reves. Reves:"Whats with you?"

My face is all red. "Nothing. I'm fine.C'mon let get the show on the tv." The two of us head to the room which the people of the WWE have gracously provided for us.

When we get there and open the door my jaw drops to the floor and I hear someone say "I hope these ones belong to long legs Keibler." It's those three bastards and they're going through our bags! They've got my panties in there hands!!

I scream:"What the hell is this? Oh my God!This is...!" I snatch my panties out of there hands "You perves!"

Them:"Look we didn't know!Well we're really sorry!"

This whole time Reves just stood there in aw.

Me: "Get out! Just get out!" I slam the door behind them when they leave.

* * *

_I don't know where I got the whole underwear thing from, but yeah here is chapter 1..._


	2. Chapter 2

One week later:

It's Monday(again). I wake up in my hotel room. I look over at Reves still asleep in the other bed beside mine. I jump on to her bed and jump right on her. She imedently sits up with a "What the fuck? What's goin on? Are you a fuckin nut case?" I am laughing uncontrollibly. "Stop it damn it!"

"I-you shoulda seen!" I struggle to get out

"Well what the hell do you want? Why the hell did you wake me up?"

I look at the clock.It reads 6:58 am."C'mon." I pull her left arm and drag her out of bed. I go over to my suitcase and start getting dressed. I wear black Tripp pants with red plaided trim and a red shirt that says Roc Coture in black glitter. Reves is standing in the middle of the room practically fallin asleep as she stands.

"What are we doin?" asks Reves sleepily.

"You dont want to wait an hour to get breakfast at the resterant do you?"

"What resterant?"

"The Light House."

"Why are we goin to eat at a light house? Is there even one around?"

"No! blondie it is a resterant.

"I dont want to. I want to go back to sleep for another to hours and get an egg mcmuffin when I wake up." She goes over to the bed and lays down. I pick up a pillow and whack her with it.

"You no I hate egg mcmuffins!" I hit her repeatedly.

"Ok!Ok!Fine!" She sigh. "Why do we have to get up so early?"

"Because if we got up when you wanted to the day would be over."

"Not true!" You both finish dressing then go down to wait on the bus. I can't drive alone yet. Now it's about 7:15. We have been waiting about five minutes.When we asked someone they said the bus came around 7:30. I look around and see that "pack of dogs"as J.R. calls them. I havent seen them since last week because In was at my house in Huston. They get into their limo and drive away. The bus is here now. We board it and go to the resterant. We get the and are greeted by one of the waitresses.

"Hi." she says. "Is it just the two of you? We only have one table. It seats six."

"Sure." I tell her. I sit down and look at the menu.I decide on what you want to eat(after a considerable amount of time). As two couples that were sitting together leave guess who walks in. Yep! It's those three bastard.

The black haired one says, "Well lookie here!"

The really tall guy asks "Can we sit down?" I feel a lump rising in your thoart. I'm scared of them and all the stuff they did. I look at Reves. She has that look in her eyes when she wants something. Under the table I kick her in the ankle.She opens her mouth as if she's going to say something but doesn't.I look at them and shake my head.

In a nerves voice I tell them"No.You can't."

The waitress comes up. " Sirs your table is over here." They go sit there. Our food arrives. I shove it down and drag Reves the hell out of there before she finishes her toast. Now that I have finished my breakfast I decide to go to the mall to shop at Hot Topic.

Later that day:

Both of us area at the area. I am sitting working on some of my tunes. Reves comes in with a plastic bag. "Look what I got. I shouldn't let you have any." she says dumping the bag on the coffee table.

"Ahh fat food."

As I reach for a York Peppermint Patti I hear a voice say, "Ya that's good. You need it polestick." I look to the doorway. 'Them agian?' I ask myself. Hogan wasn't there. Just the other two. I am a bit upset. I set my guitar down beside me.

"Yo, calm down!" the black haired guy say.

"Yeah. Just listen." says the tall one and I finally notice his long blonde hair

I sigh."What?"

"Sorry." the blacked haired guy tells us.

"Look we're sorry for comin in your room and messin with all your stuff. We didn't know you were so young or we wouldn't of done it." the tall blonde explains.

"Yeah, we thought you were a couple of the divas or whatever."

"All is forgiven." I say.

Reves acting friendly again says, "How could they have known? You all know what we haven't been properly intoduced. Hi. I'm Reves Nickson." I roll your eyes. Then I realize I've known these guys a whole week and I don't know there names. Not to mention there mega stars in the wrestling world! Dumb ass!

"Hey. I'm Kevin.Kevin Nash." the tall blonde says.

"Hi." I say shyly

"Hi, great to meet ya!" Reves says

"I'm Scott Hall and you? You got a name?" the other asks me.

I feel myself get even redder then I already am. I look at the floor. "My name's Heather Callaway."

"You're the Callaway girl? You know Mark or I guess your dad always talks about you?" Kevin says.

I look up suprised. "Does he really?" Now I feel even stupider because my dad works with the guy.

"No not really. I was just fuckin with ya. But we are pretty good friends. Beer buddies and such." , he says. I didn't know that but I smile shyly.

Scott looks at his watch."Hey man we gotta go c'mon." They say bye and I force one out of your mouth.There gone now.

"OMG! They're so cute!" Reves sqeuals.

"Yeah right." I say.

Another Monday:

I am in my dressing room by myself. I'm practicing one of our songs. Again I hear another voice."Rock on Callaway!" I am so startled I spin around. The neck of my guitar hits the lamp that is next to me and sends it crashing to the floor. Embarassed agian.

"Oh shit!" I look up from the lamp and see Kevin Nash now in the room. He looks at the mess on the floor.

"Don't worry someone will clean it." I open my mouth to say soemthing but can't."I didn't mean to bardge in. I just heard the music and...a pretty voice from down the hall." he says with a smile. I timidly smile back and be come redder. "So you play?", pointing to your guitar.

"Yes I do."

" You sing.You have a band?"

"Well kinda."

"Kinda? How you do that?"

"We need a drummer. Reves and I. I bet if we had one we'd kick ass."

"I'm sure you would. So what kinda music do you listen to?"

I give a little giggle. "Every thing from Evanesence to H.I.M to Stone Temple Poilets."

"STP, really? They're awsome. There. Our first similarity. So how long have you been playin?"

"Since I was 9." I look at my watch. "Shouldn't you be gettin out there on the show?"

"Would ya look at that? See ya later girlie."

"Ok."

Later:

Reves and I are making our way up the stairs to our hotel room. (Damn elevator. It broke!)"Yo wait!" Reves and me turn to see Scott and Kevin. I wounder what they could possibly want now.

"Look we talked to Vince McMahon since he met you before and all he thinks you're both beautiful and talented young ladies." Scott says.

I don't understand. Puzzled I say, "Yeah?"

"You know how you have those little singers now a days and they're only like 12?" Kevin asks. I still don't understand. If anything I am more confused. I just look at him stupified. "Well, how would you like to be not only the newest additions but the youngest divas to ever grace a WWE ring?"


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe my ears. I'm stunned speechless! "Are you serious? You are so fuckin lieing!" Reves exclaims. Kevin and Scott look at each other.

"Well if they don"t want to do it then..." Kevin say. They turn to leave and start to walk away.

"Man, I"m sure we can find someone else." Scott tells him. I don't think there shitting us.

"Wait!" I cry. They turn to look at us from the bottom of the stairs."You're truly for real? He actually said that? He actually wants us?"

"I don't believe it. It's a joke." Reves sneers

"Do you think I would lie to you?" Kevin asks.

"I don't know." I reply crossing my arms."I don't know you."

"Well why don't you just trust me?"

"Ok.Wait a minute!" I look at Reves and we're both smiling ear to ear.

"We're gonna be in the WWE!" We both scream as we jump up and down like retards. We turn to Scott and Kevin."Oh my God! Thank you so much! This is so fuckin awsome!"

"Unbelievable!"Reves Marvles.

"We can't thank you enough!" I add.

"Don't mention it." Scott says.

"Meet us at that one place at 9:00am and we''ll dicusse your roles. Get ready! Cause next week you make your debuts." Kevin tells us.

"Oh my God!" Reves shrieks.

"So soon?" I question. We both scream again and jump up and down.

"It's pretty late.Shouldn't you get some sleep?" Scott suggests.

"Yeah." I say.

"So goodnight ladies." Kevin says.

"Goodnight." I return, blushing madly. They leave and Reves and I bolt up the stairs like lighting and go crazy. We make so much noise someone from another room pounds on our door and tells us to shut the fuck up. Becuase of there tone we settle done a little. But we can't sleep.We're to exited. It's 2:00am now and we are finally laying down to go to sleep.

I wake up in the morning and get dressed in a pair a Wet Seal jeans and a Foster's Cheese hoodie shirt that says 'I wanna horsie' and my favorite black and purple Emily the Strange skate shoes. Rev and I are waiting for the bus. A black limo pulls up. The back window goes down. It's Kevin and Scott. "Wanna ride?"Kevin asks.

"Sure!"Reves responds. Both of us get in the limo and sit opposite of the guys. I sit perfectly still with ymy feet on the floor and my hands in my lap. Reves, however is nosing into everything like shes never been in one of these before. Kevin presses a button.

"Hey driver! How bout some music?" Kevin says.

"Yes sir."the driver responds. It comes on and I here the sound of Eddie Vedder's voice from over the speaker. Reves starts singing along, then Kevin and Scott too. I love Pearl Jam but I won't sing along. I won't. I think they're taunting me. Kevin looks at you.

"Is that what your gonna buy with your paycheck?", he asks.

"What? Oh." I respond. I realize he's talking about what my shirt says and laugh like a dork."I really love this show."

"We are here sirs." I hear the driver's voice over the speakers.

The four of us get out and go into the restarant. We sit down and order.

Scott says."Ok. Down to business. So you'er gonna be divas which means a lot a lookin pretty, photo shoots and shit like that." I look at him funny.

"Well that explains alot." I scoff.

"I'm good at lookin pretty, but what exactly are we supossed to do?" Reves inquires

"You are now full pledged members of the New World Order." Kevin informs us.

"Oh my God! That's so rockin!" Reves crys.

I try to look excited but it wasn't really what I had in mind. "Ok.Great."

Reves is rambling on."...and we get to wear those shirts with the little logo on them and everyone will be so afriad of us! This is gonna fuckin rock!(blah blah)..."

Scott says, "If you come with us you can get your contracts signed."

"What about our parents? Do they know?" I question.

"It's all taken care of. They're cool with it." Kevin assures. On the way to our contract signing I am thinking even though I don't want to do that any contract is better than no contract. Besides this is once in a lifetime and it's bound to be fun. Ok, I'm ready to go. We sign our contracts and make it offical.

**MONDAY:**

I am **so** nerves. I have got butterflies and I think I'm going to puke. Reves and I are introduced to Jan the hair and makeup lady and her assistant. "Oh dear, these have to go." Jan tells me. She takes my glasses off my face. With much struggle from me she gets my contacts in. She does my makeup with the runny mascara look and puts my hair in these kind of pigtail bun things. I get dressed in the shirt I am supossed to wear, a black skirt with black and white stripped stockings and my shoes. I am ready. As ready as I can be anyway. Now I just have to wait for the show to start. I am in my dressing room. I have no idea where Reves is but I decide playing something on my guitar may help me relax. I look on the stand and on it (next to the lamp) I see a single red rose. Also a note. It reads:_I just wanted to give you a little something to encourage you tonight. Good luck and don't worry you'er going to be great. Kevin._

I fell a little better but I am still nervous. It's about time for us to go out there. Kevin has a match tonight. He and Scott go to the ring.

"Ok before we get started the WWE has no shortage of beautiful divas, but let me introduce to you two young fresh girls. The newest members of the nWo, Heather Callaway and Reves Nickson!" Kevin says into the mic.

My heart stops when I hear my name. The music starts to play and Reves and me walk thru the curtains, down the ramp and into the ring. "Just a little heads up to all the girls in the back. Watch out cuase we aer gonna be takin over. Just a little warning to ya." Reves says. Not sure where she got that from but anyway Kev's opponite comes out. I stand at ringside like a little cheerleader. Oh no! I get up on the apron and distract the ref while Scott knocks the guy out. I get down off the apron and Kevin wins! Yeah!


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't know why I wrote about the club. I hate it. I guess I was stupid back then._

* * *

That was so fun! My heart is stil1 going 100 mph. Now I am boarding a plane with Reves to go home to Huston, to rest for a few days. While on the trip Rev and I talked about how awsome that was and what our futures will be like. When we finaly get home it's really late. Reves goes to her room and I go to mine (she's around so much she gets her own room) I kept the rose Kevin gave me well protected. I wanted to thank him for it after the show but I was to embarrassed. It is already dieing so I hang it upside down so it can dry out and I can keep it. I put it on the night stand by my bed, beside a picture of Kevin that Reves took of him and gave to me. I took it and pretended I didn't like it but I do. Then I go to sleep because I'm so tired.

**Next Morning:**

I wake up vey happy, get dressed and go down stairs. My mom is in the kitchen cooking breakfast. My dumb brothers are at the table and dad's home too. "Did you see me? Did you see me last night?" I ask sit down and mom sets some food in front of me.

"Yeah, ya sucked at it and you looked horrible." Steven taunts. I just sigh and roll my eyes. 'Whatever' I think.

"I think you did very well your first time being so inexperianced." mom compliments.

"Yes. I'm sure you'll do fine. Just let me tell you now. Be careful who you hang around with and what you do." daddy warns.

I totally confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want you to hang around those guys off the show."

"Why?"

"Becuase if I know them and I do, you'll be in a lot of shit with them. There no good bastards. Besides you don't need to be hangin out with people that are way older then you."

"Oh daddy it's not that big a deal."

"Heather!"

"But I thought you guys were friends.Why would I not be allowed to associate with a friend of my fathers?"

"Heather listen to what the fuck I say damn it!"

"Yes sir."

I know daddy is right so I will obey even though I do want to see them again particullarly Kevin. In recent weeks I have become very fond of him. Whenever I see him I always hope he will talk to me because I don't have the adacity to speak to him.

Now I am back on the road in New York City. Ive been here a few times before but it's so amazing. I am sitting in my hotel room when I hear a knock on the door. I open it to see Lita, Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson. "Hi." I tell them.

"Hey guys. What are ya doin cause some of us are goin out to do something." Stacy says

"Who's all goin?" I ask.

"Well there's me, Lita, Stacy, Nash, Hall, X-Pac and Matt and Jeff." Torrie informs us.

"And you two if you wanna go." Lita adds.

"Hell yeah!" Reves screams.

I don't know what to do. My dad said not to hang around them but I am with my friends. 'Shit girl, you know you're goin' I tell myself. Besides I can't help but want an excuse to see Kevin agian. I get dressed in my black Lip Sevice dress that has pink on the sides and the skirt part looks shredded. Reves, Lita, Stacy , Torrie and I go down stairs and towards the limo that is there. I open the door and get in. Everybody else is already there. While we are riding every one else is talking but me. You finaly pipe up,"Where are we going anyway?"

"We don't know." Matt answers.

"We're just gonna drive around til we descide."Jeff explains. I just look at them.

"I feel like movin.Hey! A club! We can dance there." Stacy suggests.

"Yeah ok." everyone agrees.

"Wait a minute we can't go to a club. We're not even 18." I say.

"Stac, Lita and I thought that would be a problem." Torrie says as she hands me a little card. It looks like a fake ID with a very ugly person on it.

"Lets fuckin do this!" Reves crys with elation.

I look at them smiling at me, "You guys are fuckin crazy. You're supposed to be responsible adults."

"Should be, could be, but won't be." Lita sighs

We all laugh.The limo pulls up to the club and we all get out. I go up to the doors were those security dudes are. I am so nerves as I show him the card. He lets my in and I give a sigh of relief. The club is outragous. To much so for my taste. There is a balcony that over sees the dance floor. I kind of just watching all the people on the dance floor until Pink's _'U & Ur Hand'_ comes on and Stacy drags me down to the floor. I am really not moving until I look at some other people and see how bad they look and I start to get into it. Reves, Lita., Torrie, me and of course Stacy are all shaking our asses. When the song says "you and your hand tonight" I run my hands down my body. I look up and see Kevin (with a beer in his hand) watching my from the balchony. I am so mortified you stop.Then I realize that everyone has formed a big circle around us all.(they like our dancing) I run off the floor into the bathroom. Reves follows my."Oh my God!" I say. " Everyone was watching me! Kevin was watching me!"

"_Oh_. I see." she says slyly.

"What?"

"You got it for Kevin "Big Sexy" Nash."

"Don't be obsurd!" Reves looks me straight in the eyes. Damn It! "Ok! I can't stop thinking about him. Whenever I see him my heart stops, my stomach is in knots and and choke! Are you happy?"

"Oh my God! That is so cool!"

"It's not cool! It's just a stupid school girl crush. It doesn't mean anything. Besides I'm nothing but a stupid kid and look at...look at him."

"Well look at Scott and me and we still have good sex.Opps! I wasn't sposed to say that."

Now I know where she's been all those time I coudn't find her. Anyway we go back out there. Idon't do much dancing though. At 2 am when the club closes we all get into the limo to go to our hotel rooms. I'm so tired from everything I can't keep my eyes open. I lie my head on the person (or thing)next to my and go to sleep. I haven't sleeped very long when I feel someone shake my gently. Then I think you hear someone say my name but feel myself safe in someone's arms with ymy head against their chest. I then feel myself being put in the bed and I open my eyes to see Kevin just befor he turns off the light and shuts the door behind him as he leaves. I close my eyes and go back to sleep.

* * *

_plz review. Thanks_


	5. Chapter 5

_Heather and Kevin are in love awww...how disasterous._

**LATER:**

I wake up just a few minutes before noon. I see that I am still wearing the dress for last night but someone has taken off my shoes. I look over towards Reves's bed. She's not there, which is weird cause I'm always up before her. On the table between our beds there is a note. It reads:Went to fancy art museum with Scott. 'What am I going to do?' I wonder. A gurgling in my stomach tells me I am hungry. I'm going out. I change my clothes. I put on my lavender courset that has black lace over it and a black mini skirt that's layered with lavender at the hem and black boots. I get in the elevator and go down to the next floor to room 409. This is Kevin's room. I am neverous but I take a deep breath and knock on the door. I wait for a few seconds then there's Kevin looking very sleepily at me. He lets me in and go back over to the bed and falls on it. At first I think he's going to fall back asleep. He stretches out then turns to look at me "Yo?".

"Well...ahh umm Reves left me alone, so I was just wondering-of course if you don't want to that's ok-want to go to lunch with me?" I ask in a studder.

"What dough nuts and coffee?"he says with a smile.

"Kevin it's after noon."

"Fine." he get out of bed to put on his cloths. He puts on his pants and the rest of his attire, brushes out his long hairand pulls it back into a ponytail. He turns to me. "Ready?"

"Oh yes." Outside the sun is shining and there isn't a cloud in the sky. Kevin was goning to get a taxi but I tell him, "Why don't we just walk? It's such a beautiful day." So we start on our way. I am almost jogging to keep up with his tremendous stride. As we walk I'm silent. Now we're there. We sit in a booth.

Kevin finaly brakes the silence."You like wrestling?"

" Yes. I really wish someone wo-would teach me to fight c-cause I'm not quite old enough for lingerie pillow fights or anything yet." When I said that the waitress comes up and takes our orders.

"So, who is that boyfriend of yours again? His name?" I blush like crazy. I just start messing with my skirt looking down at it wishing I could die right now.

"I don't have one-a boyfriend." I am so mortified you change the subject. He could see I didnt want to talk about that. Our food gets here. "Do you think you could, you know, teach me to wrestle?"

"Sure." We finish eating and now we're leaving. Both of us are walking toward the doorway when I see it is raining like hell outside. We stop inside the doors. We are going to wait for the rain to slowdown or maybe stop. I look outside and all of a sudden I just start walking to the door. I run though the doors right into the pouring rain. I look back at Kevin smile crazily at him. I am getting soaked and I'm jumping up and down laughing about it like a madwomen. Motioning him to me I call out,"C'mon whats wrong are you a chicken?"(I mimick a chicken). He smiles at me, tells me I'm crazy and meets me out on the sidewalk.

"Gimme your hand." He put his hand out and I put mine in his."Ok stay with me lets go." We start running down the sidewalk hand in hand. Running we fight our way through the crowd on the street. I am soaked and I have mud splashing up on my bare legs and cloths but don't care. I am so happy. I am running down the street like a crazy person holding Kevin's hand. We reach our hotel. We burst through the doors and into the hotel lobby slipping and sliding and laughing our asses off. The hotel workers are like, _What the Hell?_ We make our way to the elevator. I stand still in the corner of the elevator. As still as I can stand anyway. I am shivering from head to toe. "It's fucking cold."

"Freezing" I manage to push out between my chattering teeth. Kevin puts his hand on my shoulder and pulls me close to him as if that's going to keep me warm. My body may not feel warm but my heart certinly does. My heart is a fire. I also feel heat coming to my cheeks, if nowhere else. My body is almost pressing against his and I wonder if it would be alright to lay my head on him. Very caustously and slowly I put it there. He seems to be glad I did because he gives me a smile. He gently touches my chin then leaning down very far he lightly presses his soft lips agianst mine. I immedentaly lose my balance and lean up against the wall for support. I am feeling all these things. Butterflies, my heart is racing, I'm scared, happy, confused. I don't no what to think but when he pulls away from my first kiss(of my life) you think'No this is ending to soon.' When he himself realizes what's happening he takes his hands right off me.

"Damn! I'm really-I didn't-I just-I didnt mean to." I look up at his face and see a tiny tint of pink on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. I can't believe that! Kevin Nash embarassed! He's such a sex god. I smile at him

"Again?"

He smiles back and picks me up and kisses me again. After a few seconds he stops and he's laughing at me. "You are so tense. Just go with the flow like this." He slips his tongue in my mouth. I feel a strange, yet good sensation as I experiance this for the first time. In the middle of my excitement the elevator stops and the doors open.

"Holy Shit!" I hear someone say. Kevin puts me down and stops. I turn to see that Reves has stepped into the elevator with a big smile on her face. She looks at us both in turn."Thats interesting, very interesting."

"No! You can't tell anyone about this!"

"Oh I wont. I only came back cause I forgot my phone." I finaly get to my floor and Reves grabs her phone. She leaves again. I change my wet clothes. I put on something warm and dry and find Kevin in his room.

"Hey babe." He tells me and kisses me on my forehead. I lay my head on the pillow beside his to watch tv but I fall asleep in a few minutes.

* * *

_**Please review even if it's negative.**_


	6. Chapter 6

I am fast asleep when I feel someone shake me gently. "C'mon babe, you gotta wake up." I hear a voice say softly.

I open my eyes to see Kevin's beautiful face and lift my head off the pillow a bit."Why?"

"Raw."

I turn on my side. "Aaww" you groan. "I would rather not." Kevin lying beside me, looks right into my eyes making me blush.

"I know" he tells me while stroking my cheek. "But it's what we do. How did you sleep?"

"Wounderfully." I say with a smile.

"Good."

He leans over me and kisses me. He gets up from the bed and goes into the bathroom. As I watch him leave I think 'I so love him!' In a minute he comes back. He grabs his bag and we stop at my room to get mine. Outside the rain is falling in light sprinkles. We are taking the limo this time. We throw our bags in the trunk and get in. I sit beside him and he pulls me closer to him wrapping his arms around me. "Do you remember when we first met?" he asks me.

You smile embarassed "Oh dear yes."

"You know I think I loved you from the moment when I first looked down and saw you there." I laugh at that.

"Loved me? Truthfully?" I look deep into his eyes.

" I thought if I said or did anything you would be frightened. You're so young."

"I was surprized but..." This time I lean up and kiss him. He slides his tongue in my mouth. I give a little moan then suddenly break away and move to the opposite window. I put my head on the window and begin to cry.

"Heather, if your uncomfortable-"

"What are we going to do?" I cry.

"What are you talking about?"

"My parents. everyone."

He takes my hand. "Heather listen, look at me babe." He lifts my chin. In seeing his face I have to force a faint smile. "I love you and I'll do anything to be with you. Whatever it takes. I just need you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"I do. Completly."

He wipes the tears from my cheeks and kisses me. I lay my head on him as he holds me close for the rest if the ride. We arrive at the arena and he gives me one last kiss before we step out of the limo. We get to the dressing room to see Reves is already there with Scott and X-Pac. "Hello Heather. How was your day?" Reves greets me.

"Wounderful, and yours?"

"Mine? Great."

She gives me a wink. I get dressed in my little nWo outfit. When the time comes me and my crew head to the ring. Kev, Scott and X-Pac have a six man tag against Edge, Christain and Tomko. The nWo theme music hits and we walk though the curtin, down the ramp and to the ring. All awhile I hear the crowd go crazy. Christain, Tomko,and Edge enter. The bell rings and I look on from ringside. We guys have been pretty dominate through out most of the match. Then Christain tags Tomko and things start turning around. After watching X-Pac get beat by Tomko for so long I grab Tomko's leg in an attempt to throw him off. He turns around. Leaning over the ropes he takes up a handful of my hair and pulls me onto the apron. I am mortily terrified as I scream and struggle. He pulls me into the ring. I can feel my hair being ripped from my scalp. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kevin as he is set to put the boot to Tomko. Next thing I know Tomko pushes me in front of him and it is black. Nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

I can't recall what just happened but I hear voices so I snap my eyes open. My vision is a bit obscured. I was about to ask for my glasses but I had to wear my contacts. My sight becomes clearer as I make out the figure of Reves standing next to me. "Damn! That was a hard hit." She says. I see that I'm back in the dressing room lying on the couch. Kevin comes and kneels beside me.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry Heather. I didnt intend for that." he says.

I sit up and touch the left side of my face. "Feels like I've been hit by a bus."

Kevin takes my hand. "That wasn't a bus. You got my boot. That fuckin bastard Tomko put you right in my path!"

"You have a huge ugly ass bruise under your eye too." Reves says. ( I love Reves. She always knows just what to say.)

"That wasnt supposed to happen, you know that.Can you forgive me?" Kevin ask.

I squeeze his hand and smile. "Of cource.I know it was an accident. Besides it doesn't hurt that bad." He leans in for a kiss but backs away when he remembers the others in the room. Instead he pats my shoulder.

"Your tough."

I give him another smile that indicates that I understood why he backed away. Suddenly my dad burst though the door. I try to swallow the lump in my throat as you can see he is on a war path."Where are they?! YOU!" My dad directs the "conversation" to Kevin."YOU MOTHER FUCKIN SON OF A BITCH! I fuckin told you if anythig happens to her it's your ass! Not only did you let her get hurt it was your stupid as that done it!"

"Dude.Chill out.She's fine. Just a bruise.It was an accident anyway." Kevin tells him

"You layin up in the hospitle is gonna be an accident you bastard!"

"Daddy", I chim in, "he didnt mean it and I dont find it very pleasnt you calling him profantities the wat you are."

" Shut up Heather this is none of your business." Daddy says.

"Hey! Dont tell her to shut up like that.I believe shes got a right to speak.This is after all concerning her." Kevin yells at Daddy.

" Don't tell me how to take care of this mouthy brat." Daddy tells him.

I can see Kevin has become enraged so I jump up before it goes any futher."Daddy please don't. It's fine. I'm fine. I'm wrestler now. I'm supposed to get banged up."

"Im not just gonna forget about this." he says. He turns and walks thru the door. The others watched the whole thing in a revered silence.

"Damn. Touchy."X-Pac says

"He just over react sometimes." I tell him.

Scott looks at his watch. "Lets get out of here. Hey, Kev wanna go down the block and get a beer?"

"Nah man, I think I gonna help Heather back to her room and make sure she really ok."

"Whatever. Sean and I are going."

" Later man."

They leave. Reves went also.She rather likes those fake IDs. I just hope she doesn't get caught. "C'mon babe lets get you to your room." He takes my bag for me."Are you sure your ok babe? that was pretty bad. Oh God I already abused you."

"Yes," I say in a voice that's kind of annoyed. "I'm fine. It hurt's but I'll be alright."

"I just wanted to make sure your not hurt. That's the last thing I want." He take me in his arms. He kisses my forehead. Then my lips. He licks my lower lip. I open my mouth and let him in. He massages my tongue just like earlier but without interuptions. We arive at the hotel. I kiss him good night."Heather?"

"Hummm?" I turn to him.

"Will you...stay with me tonight? I wont try anything I promise. Its just that I don't want to leave you."

I blush and giggle(like a dork) "I would love to." when we get to his room I change into my pjs, while kevin get into some boxers.

Kevin looks down at my pjs."Nice." We both get into bed. Kevin put's his arms around me as I lay my head on his bare chest. He look at me with intense eyes and touches my face."God, you're so beautiful." An unhappy look comes over my face. I sit on the edge of the bed with my back facing him.

"Please don't say that."

"What's the matter babe?"

"Im not."

"What are you talking about? I ain't never seen a cuter face than that."

"You are just saying that."

" I'm not lieing. Why do you belive I would lie to you?"

I turn to him with tears in my eyes. " Because no one has ever said that to me."

Kevin lies my head on a pillow. "Quite franky in glad to be the first to say that even thought those idiots should have noticed frome day one. Arent you tired doll?" All of a sudden I let out a big yawn and nod. Kevin kisses me good night. I lay my head on his chest.

"I love you Kevin."

"I love you to babe." I hear him say as I drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up in the morning to find Kevin still asleep. I run my fingers thru his long, soft hair. _'What a beautiful man.'_ I think. I kiss his lower lip lightly. All of a suddden I'm flipped over onto your back with Kevin leaning over me."Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Hey! How long have you been awake?"

"An hour or so." I give him a strange look. "I didn't want to wake you. You looked to much like an angel. Besides, I like to listen to you breathing."

That puts me at a lose for words so I kiss him. "What day is it?" I ask.

"Tuesday." He answers.

I let out a long angered sigh."I have to go back to Houston today. I don't want to."

"I'll call you."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh. When does your flight leave?"

"Eleven."

"You need a shower, don't you?"

"Yes but..." my voice trails off. I turn over, bury your face in the pillow and mumble something he can't understand.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Just tell me babe.You can tell me."

My face looks like a bloody mess (it's so red).

"Uhh, can we umm-"

"No!Absolutly not!"

"Why not?"

"Because we shouldn't. You' re just to young."

"You don't really like me. Thats it."

"That's not true. I love you. Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, but I have a flight to catch." I say as I get up from the bed. I gather whatever belongings I have here and leave. As I leave I hear Kevin call my name but I ignore him. As I am hurrying down the hall he grabs my arm and backs me against the wall. I try just walking away but he blocks my way. I'm trapped. "What?" I ask annoyed and angered. He doesn't say anything but forces a strong kiss on my lips. He kisses me a second time, gentler with more tenderness.

"Please don't be angery. You have to understand. It's not like I don't to have you. It's that your not ready, I know. Your beautiful just the way you and you don't need to do anything of the sort to make me love you more or make me happy." People began comimg down the hall, so we slip back into Kevin's room.

"Its not fair." I bury my face into his massive body and cry.

"How is it I always seem to make you cry?" He asks.

"I just love you so much and for the first time yesterday I actually felt loved."

"What about your family?" I just shrug your shoulders. Kevin lets out a long somber sigh. "You have to go home. I'll be waiting for you when you return." Home? Oh, shit! What time is it? I look at the clock

"Shit my flight leaves in twenty minutes!" I rush to the door turning to give Kevin one last kiss before I depart.

"I love you. Go!" I run down the hall, outside, to grab a taxi to the air port. When I get there I find Reves who is waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" she asks. Before I could say anything a voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"Last call for passangers on flight 27." That's our flight. We hurry onto the plane and find our seat for the flight _"home"._

* * *

_Sorry this one is short._


	9. Chapter 9

I get up the next day and go down stairs. Mom is making breakfast and my brothers are apparently doing their immitaion of me from this past Monday's Raw. Steven notices me enter the kitchen. "Hey Mark, look at that huge fugly bruise on the side of her face!"

"Where? I don't see anything just an ugly ass face!" They both laugh like it's **SO** funny. "That was great!"

"Yeah cuz you got knocked the fuck out!"

"Don't use that launage!" my mother scolds them. 'Watch your launage' was all she ever said. Does she even care that they're taunting me? I sit at the counter on a bar stool. I take my fork and start stabbing at my egg until the yolk runs out in a stream. I take a piece of bread and begin wiping it up. "Heather you should put on some nice clothes and make yourself look presentable.

"For What?" I ask.

"Some old friends of mine will be here soon. They're looking for a new house and they'll be staying with us for a while."

'Joy. Fuck. It doesn't get any better for me does it?' I think. "Yes alright?" I trudge upstairs to Reves's room. I give three pounds on her door with my fist. "Get up. Get dressed. Now." I go to my own room and open my closet. Lets see. Purple plaid capris with a black shirt that has a purple skull and cross pins. I do my makeup accordingly. Then I hear my mother calling me.

"Heather let me see you." I stomp from my room and stand at the top of the stairs with my hands on my hips like "there are you happy?." "No, no, no. Take off that rediculous makeup and put on something a little more suitable." I throw on a regular pair of jeans and a t-shirt that says: "I'm only here because it annoys you." I wash of the makeup and go back to the stairs. "That's better." I make my way down the stairs. As I do so dad walk through the door with four others. "Amilia!" My mom embraces the woman that came in.

"Oh Sara, it's so wounderful to see you!" the woman says.

My mom brings me over to everyone. "Darling this is Mr. & Mrs. Bedson and these are their children Brandon and Brittany. And this is my daughter Heather."

"Hello." I say in your fake "I'm so happy to meet you" voice.

"I'm sure you'll all get along just great."

"Sure."

Mark and Steven come down and are introduced. "Boys why don't you help your father bring in the Bedsons' bags?" My mother lead everyone else in to the _"family"_ room.

"So Heather how is the school here? I trust its a good one." Mrs. Bedson attempts conversation with me.

" Well, I really wouldn't know I dont attend. I don't attend any public school actually. I do a lot of traveling with my father and I do my studies on the road.I afraid I'm not even home much either." I turn to Brittany and Brandon in all my fake disapointment. "That's to bad."

"I've heard many things about this place Sara but it must be great if your live here." Mrs. Bedson says to my mother.

"Oh yes, well I'm sure the children will find it quite pleasent here. In fact Heather why don't you take Brandon and Brittany and show them around town a bit?"

Hell why not seeing as nothing else is going on around here. With another fake smile,"It would be a pleasure."

As we reach the door I hear, "Hey Heather where ya goin?" It's Reves coming down the stairs.

I sigh and open the door. "Around." I say unexcitedly.

"Cool I'm goin. Hey who are these guys?"

"I'm Brandon and this is my sister Brittany."

"Uh, Hi." She turns her attention toward my limo and jumps in. I basicly just show them the town and stuff like mom said while tryng to aviod real conversation. When we get home it's dark.

"Did your kids have a nice time?" mom asks.

"The city is totally cool." Brittany raves.

"I'm kind of tired.I'm going to bed." Really I just want to excape this shit.

"Oh, girls I made you a little slumber party in the family room." Mom tells us. _'Just fuckin peachy.'_ I think. My mom throws down pillows and blankets. I wounder why I have to do this shit. There are five fucking guest rooms in the damn house and I'm put on the floor. I change into my pjs and grab my guitar, sitting down in the floor.

" You play guitar?" Brittany asks dumbly.

_'Here's your sign.'_ I look up from tuning my guitar. "Yes I do." I say shortly trying to ignore her. She keeps asking me stupid questions like "Why do you have purple in your hair?" and stuff like that. It's really annoying and I'm trying not to punch her right now. Reves comes in and goes over to the cd player.

"What do you want?" she asks me. "Um...Slipnot. Vermilion"

"Uh, could you turn that down a bit? Please." asks Brittany _'She is such an **idiot**!'_ I think. "Do you have a boyfriend or somthing?" I feel a harping pain in my heart as I think of Kevin at once and remember how much I miss him. "Cuz I think my brother likes you." I laugh out like I'm watching Blue Collar TV or something.

"Let me tell you I'm not his type."

"Are you sure? I mean you never know."

"How do you know there isn't aready somebody there?" Reves smiles at you and laughes to herself.

"Well you didn't tell me that! What's he like?"

"More interesting than your brother. Good night!" I fall back on my pillow. The lights are turned out and the music off. I lay beside Reves in the dark. Miss princess sleeps like a rock and she snores really loud too.

"So Heather what's going on with you ? C'mon I know. Now give me details." Reves demands.

"Well." I shrug your shoulders.

"That's not it. Please I'm your best friend."

"Ok. After being soaked I was just standing there in the elevator and he kissed me. It was so lovely and wounderful." I wipe away a few tears from my eyes. "I miss him terribily"

"Awww!"

I close my eyes and Kevin's face appears in every corner of my mind. As my head lays on the pillow think how much I would rather have it rested beside Kevin's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Four Days Later:**

I wake up in my bed. Saturday! Yes! Today is the day I leave this hell hole. Anywhere is better than here. Anywhere but _"home"._ I'll be in Canada by the way. Best of all I can see Kevin again. I get up, put my hair in a ponytail, put on some Tripp pants and a fairy tee and my shoes. I do my makeup but not to extream. I prance down stairs like a happy little pony. Everyone is sitting and eating. " Would you like some thing to eat dear?" my mother asks

"No thanks. I've got a flight to caugth." I open the frig and grab a bottle of juice.

"When will you be back?" Brandon inquires

'Oh my gosh! This dude is** SOOO** pathetic.' I think. "When ever they give me some time off."

"I'll watch for you on Monday then."

I smile fakely. "Thank You." _'Oh G-d please don't_**.'** I think.

"Well we should get our things and be heading out Reves. Ok, bye everyone."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go to the airport with you?" mom asks.

"Oh no. That's ok. I mean you have everyone here. Besides we can manage."

"Alright. I love you." She hugs me and I hug her back so I can get the hell out of there. I put all my bags and stuff in the trunk of the limo.

I'm about to get in when I here "Heather". It's Brandon. He comes up to me.

"Yes?" you ask. He just stands the for a second then kisses me on the lips. I jerk away violently, glaring at him. I don't say anything but slam the door of the limo really hard. Then just as the driver is starting to take off I roll down the window. "You're an ass!" I tell him.

"Did he just kiss you?" Reves asks.

"Fucking pompous jackass!" I mutter half to myself and half to her.

In a matter of hours we find ourselves checking into a Canadian hotel. Our stuff is put in our room and I quickly become bored so I wounder out into the hallway. I'm just strolling down the hall not paying attention. Someone's door opens while I'm in front of it and they run into me. "I'm sorry.I wasn't watching." I say.

"Not at all babe." I look up to see the most beautiful sight I've seen in a week. He kisses me. It seems like centries since I felt something like that. He pulls me up off the floor. "Food?" he asks.

"Sure." I whisper. We step in the elevator. I lean against the wall and smile. He stands next to me, holding me close as he brushes a few strands of hair out of my face.

"Don't you ever fuckin leave me again baby. I don't care..." He kisses me deeply. The elevator stops but we're not to the last floor yet. We quickly step away from each other. The door opens and Stacy Keibler comes in.

"Hi Heather. How have you been?"

"I've been great. What about you?"

"Oh just fine. Listen there's an ice rink not far from here and some of us are going skating. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

Kevin mutters something under his breath. "Aww, don't worry Kevin you can come too."

"Alright." he agrees. I have to get my coat and stuff because it's snowing outside. The gang is Stacy, Torrie, Lita, Reves, Kevin, Matt, Jeff,Sean (X-Pac), Shawn (Micheals,)Scott and of course me. I've never been ice skating so when we get there I'm clinging to the wall just to stand. Seeing how bad everybody else is I let go of the wall. I actually find it pretty easy but I haven't mastered how to stop. I almost run into Torrie when she grabs my arm and we spin around in circles until we both fall on our asses laughing. Other people have to help us up. I skate over to Kevin and Scott. They didn't go skating.

"You should really try it." I tell Kevin.

"No thanks. The only thing I like on ice if my beer."

"Same here man." Scott says.

"Figures." I roll your eyes and skate away. We all keep skating until the place closes. It is now after dark and we must venture into the cold dark night. We are all tramping throw the snow.

"Whos piss-brain idea was it was it to freakin walk to the place in ten damn inches of snow?" Lita complians.

"Yours." everyone says in unision.

"Well I didn't expect you to listen."

I stop for a second to pick up a handful of snow which I shape into a ball and spontianiuosly throw at Kevin. It hits him in the middle of his back and he promtly turns around. I am the only one behind him so you smile guiltily. "Dear Miss Callaway now why did you do that?"

I shrug your shoulders. "I don't know? I wanted to start a snowball fight?" As soon as I said that snowballs start flying every which way. We all run around dodging snowballs and throwing them at each other. Kevin approches me and I back away laughing.

"You thought you'd get away didn't you?" He grabs me by the waist, pulling me down into the cold, cold snow. I lie there with my body fridgid in the snow as he leans over me. I think he is going to kiss me, so because everyone is watching I grab a handful of snow plant it on his head. I get up and run away laughing. The battle is over now and nobody won because we are all freezing our asses off. Back at the hotal everyone changes out of their soaked clothes and meet in my room. Everyone sits in a big circle near the fire place.(They were out of rooms so the gave me a suit.) We all sip hot cocca except for Kevin and Scott who dispit hell freezing over outside must have an ice cold beer.

"Hey lets play like...like truth or dare or something." Reves suggests.

"Thats the most stupid childish-lets do it!"Lita crys.

"Ok Reves since it was your idea you can be first. Truth or dare?" Sean says to her

" Truth."

"Is it true that Scott has a teenie weenie?"

"What the fuck?" everyone says.

"What are you freakin talking about?" Scott shouts

"Sorry. It was a joke damn!" Sean explains.

"Alright. Alright. I'll start this bitch off right." Lita says. Her eyes travel around the circle in search of a victim. Her eyes stop on me. Oh no. "Heather. Truth or dare?" Why me?

"Oh umm...dare?" I say unsure.

"Out of the guys in this room I dare you to kiss in the CHEEK the guy you would most like to marry." Ok it's not that bad. Yet it is. But that's not fair. That's two in one. My face is burning on fire as I look around. Finally I kneel front of Kevin. With hesitaion and racking nerves I gently press your lips against Kevin's warm cheek. Around me I hear thing like"Oh my G-d" and "Oh baby". I quickly sit down with my head lowered in embarassment. I look to Kevin for a short instant to see his smile.

"Ok you pick now Heather." Torrie says.

"Oh some one else can go. I'm not good at this stuff."

"No.You have to do it those are the rules."

"Fine."

I dare Stacy to go and give some old guy a lap dance in front of his wife. Which made for a good laugh. Now Stacy picks Kevin. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your most gaurded secret?"

"Hmm?" Kevin says as he takes a sip of beer. He looks confident and says, "I love Heather."

Iwould expect everyone to be like "Oh my G-d!" but instead they start laughing. "Come on man. You don't have to brag just cuz she likes you best. Jeff tells him

"Yeah. If your not gonna play right you shouldn't play at all." Matt interjects.

"Fine. Whatever, just fuckin let me do the damn thing. Heather." Kevin says

"She can't go she just went." Jeff argues

"Shut the fuck up!" Kevin growls._'What the hell is he thinking?!'_ I wounder. Not knowing what to do I pick dare again. He looks around at everyone as if he's talking to them too and not just me. "I dare Heather to kiss me."

Everyone shouts,"What the fuck?!" I look at him like he's some crazy fucker.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"You said you wanted to marry me. Prove it." he demands.

Tears well up in my eyes. "Ok! We're done!" I scream. "Out all of you!"

"Heather. Please. Are you ok?" is what I hear from all of them.

"Please everyone!" I look at Kevin wanting him to go too.


	11. Chapter 11

Laying in my bed about ten minutes later I hear a knock on the door. I open it. Kevin. I go back to my bed pulling the covers over my head. "Babe?" He pulls the covers back to see my tear filled eyes. "Not again." He wipes away my tears.

"Why did you do that?" I ask.

"I do know. I just- I can't fuckin think straight anymore. They probably thought I was drunk anyway." He kind of laughs. "I'm not drunk. I'm sorry though." I kiss him in response. "What are you doing?" He asks at my unusal way of going about it.

"I'm proving it to you."

"Heather-" The meeting of our lips prevents him from finishing.

"Fuck me."

"Excuse you?!" I hang my head as if I've done something really bad. I feel so stupid I wish you could just pull the covers back over my head and disappear.

"What do ya want me to say? I feel something inside me so I say it. And when you go away it hurt, right here." I press on the area between my breats. Kevin lays me beside him.

In a stern yet loving voice, "You must understand. Listen to me you don't want to do this rigth now."

"How do you know what I want?" I ask rather annoyed.

"Please Heather just promise me you'll listen. You don't listen to anyone else. For the life of ya listen to me for once. You don't need this."

"OK.OK Fine. But..."

"But what?"

"Well you aren't going to leave me are you?"

"Right now?"

"Ever?"

He laughs as he brings me closer. "Silly girl."

I feel embarassed at that also. "Well if you ever left I'd have nothing left."

"What about-"

I cut him off, "That awful family of mine? I think I'm adopted. I hate them. I understand but I still wish- Why does it have to be so hard?"

He touches my face. "It's never easy babe." I nestle up to him. He kisses me then I hear a knock at the door (again). I want just to tell them to go away, but I get up to answer it anyway. I open it just enough to slip through then close it behind me. It is Lita and the Hardyz.

"Hi. Sorry if we woke you. We just wanted to make sure your ok." Lita says.

"Well I'm ok. I'm fine." I inform her

"Are you sure?" Matt questions.

"Yes, I'm positive. Everything's alright. I'll see you in the morning . Goodnight." I assure them.

I go back into the room and fall down on the bed. I look over at Kevin. "Thanks for staying with me Kevy. Forever."

_Think he would say no? YEAH RIGHT! But that's the magic of fiction._


	12. Chapter 12

**Raw:**

I get to the area and receive fabulous news. I am going to have the first match of my life! I barely have any training but I am SO ready (pshyscologically). I will be wrestling in a mixed tag match against Tyson Tomko and Trish Stratus with "Big Sexy" as my tag team partner.

**Later that night:**

I stand behind the curtin waiting for the nWo (4 Life!) theme to hit. When it does I walk to the ring while I hear the crowd's reaction. It was good, but made me more nerves. I stand on the apron as Kevin and Tomko start off. The bell sounds and I look on. I watch the match go back and forth, playing cheerleader for Kevin when he wasn't doing so good. Then Trish is tagged in. Now I must be too. I step in the ring staring blankly at my opponent. Laughing at me, she shoves me. I tackle her, bringing her down to the mat, beating her head on the canvas. I slap her multiple times until she kicks me in the gut. That hurts like hell. As I hold my stomach, she picks me up by the hair of my head, bouncing my face off the turnbuckle. She brings me to my feet again to deliver a horrific DDT. I'm done for. I can't get up at all. After what seems like forever I begin to stir. I get up and see Trish layed out just like I was. I look around bewildered then jump on Trish for the pin. The ref counts 1,2..3!

Kevin rushes over to help me up and raise my hand in victory. After holding my hand in the air for a few glorified seconds Kevin pulls me close to him. I wounder what the hell he is doing. This is not what is supposed to happen. He brushes my face softly with his fingertips. Then in front of millions and millions of people our lips lock together in a passionate kiss. Kevin breaks away and I look at him in sheer horror. Kevin is smiling at my until he relizes what he has done. I can barely tell anything but you think the crowd is almost silent. Not knowing what to do Kevin leaves the ring. Tears welling up in my eyes I watch him leave. When he is gone I run up the ramp trying not to hear the chatter now coming from the crowd. As soon as I get backstage you I am called to Eric Bishoff's office. Kevin is there also. Eric looks pissed. "What the hell do you think you're fucking doing!?" Then all of a sudden he gets a strange smile on his face and starts laughing. "You know that's why this shit worked so good in WCW. You are fucking brillent Nash! Who would have expected THIS! It's great!" He thinks it's an angle for the show. That couldn't be more perfect! Just then my dad burst through the door. He looks at Kevin with rage and hate. He grabs me by the arm and pulls me out of there.

In another room, he pushes me into a chair. I sit in it looking at the floor. "He kissed you?"

"Yes sir." I keep my eyes in the floor.

"This is not the first time he has put his hands on you is it?" I remain silent. I feel a hard strike on my right cheek. "I asked you a question damn it!" Still I don't say anything. He brings me to my feet then pushes me causing me to crash into a glass table. He doesn't even seem to care that I've been cut and blood is flowing from my hand.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" I say still on the floor looking at it.

"What?!" He snatches me up again. "You'll tell me G-d Danmit or I'll make you wish you'd never been born!"

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't."

"I'm gonna beat the holy hell out of you!"

I'm so upset, crying you tell him,"Then fucking do it!"


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't mean to make Taker the bad guy, but you would probably do the same if it where your daughter. _

* * *

My father makes good on his threat. He hits me right in the face and blood pours from my nose. I sink to the floor in amazment. I didn't think he would actually hit me like that. "**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING MARK?!"** I hear a voice booming with rage and Kevin rushes over to me. My dad punches him and they start beating the hell out of each other.

**"STOP IT!"** I scream **"STOP!"** They don't even hear me. I try grabing my father's arm. "Stop please!"

He pushes me away. "Don't touch me you filthy little whore!"

"She's **NOT** a whore! How could you even say that? Your a terrible father and a heartless bastard! You don't care about her at all!" Kevin roars.

"Don't tell me how to deal with this God forsaken whore! Stay the fuck away from my family!"

"I can't. I love her!"

They're at it again and Kevin is beating the Holy Hell out of my father. This is all too much so I sink back into a corner. "What the hell is going on here?!" It's Bishoff. "Security! I need some damn help back here!" Security comes to seperate them. Bishoff notices me in the corner. "What the hell Heather? I need an EMT." The people come and start fixing me up. I'm bleeding from me nose and my hand."What in God's name is going on?"

"I want his ass! I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Kevin yells

They both stuggle to get free from the men restaining them.

"Well, You to seem so furious and if this is what I think, I like it. Now I'm gonna make a match. It's The Undertaker vs. Kevin Nash! In a Hell in the Cell match at Bad Blood!" They both smile seemmingly satisfied. 'OH NO!' I think 'This is so much more than a wrestling match! They're going to kill each other!'

My father to Kevin,"You're better of killing yourself now! You have no inkling of what I'm going to do to you!" The men take Kevin from the room leaving me alone with my father.

I put my arms up to protct myself. "Please don't!"

"Oh no. I know a better way for you to pay for this."

He leaves the room and I follow. My dressing room? He grabs my guitar from its stand. I watch intensly wondering what the hell he is going to do. He starts going through all my other stuff until he finds the binder I keep. Inside are all my song lyrics I wrote and stuff for my music. He read one of my songs.

"Trash! That's what this is!" He grabs me by the arm and drags me to the parking lot. "This is what happens. You'd better be damn proud!" He puts my guitar down of the cement. He ripes the pages from my binder and drops them on a messy pile on top.

"Daddy?" I ask trembling with tears in my eyes. "Daddy what are you doing?" My heart is pounding in my ears and my stomach is in one big knot. He finds a gas can and I realize what he's doing. "My Music!", I scream, "All of my damn music! Oh God, Daddy don't do it. Don't do it PLEASE!" I want to save it but I can't move at all so yo watch helplessly as my father pours gasoline over my guitar and every word I wrote on those papers. "How can you do this to me?! **NO**, don't! **PLEASE!** Oh G-d **NO**!"

"You did this to yourself." He lights the match.

**"NOOO!"** I scream so loud the whole inside arena can probably hear me. Without any care or sympathy he throws the match on top of the pile. As the flame shoots up my knees buckle from under my and I fall to the ground. I am aghast that he could do such a thing as I watch everything turning to smoldering ash. I can't even think to look at my father but no matter; he seems to have disappeared.

"Heather?" I turn my head and look for a moment. Not saying a word I turn my attention back to the flame. "What the hell is that? Heather?" Silently I watch the last of the flame dwindle away. I stagger over to the pile of ash and fall before it. I pick up some of the ash, clentching it in my fist. "My m- My music. Gone. Forever!"

Kevin takes me in his arms. "Oh my God, babe I'm so sorry. I know how much it all ment to you. I wish I could do something for you. I'm sorry, I can't replace all you music, but I can get you a new guitar. I cou-"

"No!" I shout in angered voice. "It's over! No more! No more ever!"

"Heather, you can't give it up! You love this! If you give it up-" He grabs my arms gentaly yet firm. The look in his eyes almost frightens me, like nothing I've ever seen before. "Don't let him take away the thing you love more than anything Heather."

I throw my arms around him."You're what I love more than anything!" Suddenly my father attacks Kevin from behind with a sledge hammer. Only my own hand over my mouth can muffle my ear peircing screams as I see Kevin bloodied and battered. My father wields the hammer over his head and I step in front of him in attempt to stop it. Obviously I no match for his brute strenght. The hammer comes down across my shoulder and collarbone. I cry out and fall to the ground consumed by pain.

* * *

_**Drama Drama Drama!! **Don't worry it gets worse. I'm such a drama queen._


	14. Chapter 14

_If you were looking for some smutt I'm sorry. They don't let us do smutt on quizilla and I'm to lazy give you anything._

* * *

It's been three weeks since the events of Raw that night. I've been forbidden to leave the house to go to any WWE program. I will however appear for the Hell in a Cell match at Bad Blood. I thank God for schedualing because I haven't seen my father at all these past three weeks. I miss Kevin though. Raw is in Houston this Monday (today). Stacy Keibler called me around 11am to see if they all could come visit me for a while. I said sure and that they could come for lunch. ( Mom went to see my great aunt for a few days and my brothers are somewhere but they won't be back for a couple days.) It's almost noon and they should be here soon. Right after Stacy called I began making some food so we all can have lunch.

The doorbell rings. I run to the door and answer it. I'm so happy to see everyone, as I greet them all. I direct them to the dining area where I will serve lunch. "Wow, you did all this in an hour?" Stacy marvles.

"Amazing inventions the oven and frozen foods." I laugh. "It's actully the most I've done in three weeks."

"What's gonin on?" I hear a voice say from the doorway. Reves. She is wearing Elmo pjs and her blonde hair is knotted to one side of her head.

"Just come eat." I tell her as you push her into a chair beside Scott. She smiles at Scott as she trys to fix up her hair. _'Don't worry. He's used to seeing you like that.'_ I tell her inside my head. Seating worked out nicely and I conviently sit down next to Kevin as we eat our meal.

"So, Heather, how have you been?" Lita asks.

"Doing ok I guess." I reply

" Why is your dad mad anyway? People were saying he was mad." Shawn wonders.

"He doesn't like the storyline. Honestly, it's Kevin's fault. It was his idea." I look at him in a fake scowl.

"Hey,this shit sells. I know what to do." Kevin defends. My face becomes grim as I think of the real situation a hand. Under the table Kevin puts his hand on my knee and I put on a smile for the rest of them.

"Dessert anyone?" Just then I hear the doorbell. I feel my heart stop right in my chest. 'Who could that be?' you wounder. I get up to answer the door. I open the door. "Brandon? What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you in a while, I thought I'd drop by."

"uhh-"

"So, can I come in?" "

Ummm-no." I say shortly.

He looks at me strangely. "Why not?"

"Cuz, no ones allowed over when my parents aren't home."

Someone from the dining room calls me. "Heather, honey where are you?" Torrie comes in through the kitchen.

"Briliant." I mutter to myself. "Brandon, please come in."

Torrie says to Brandon,"Oh, hello."

I introduce them in a bland manner. "Torrie this is Brandon. Brandon this is Torrie Wilson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Torrie says.

Brandon stares at her like all men do. "Same to you!"

"Would you like to meet the rest of our friends?" No Torrie No!

"Sure!"

He doesn't even know who the hell they are. I bring him into the dining room and call out everyone by name. "That's Shawn, Sean, Stacy, Lita, Matt, Jeff, Scott, Kevin, and of course you know Rev. Everyone this is Brandon."

Brandon looks a everyone like he's retard. "Hey, you're the people from that wrestling show. Oh, Heather, I forgot." He hands me a bouquet of flowers. He'd been holding them the whole time but I didn't even notice.

"Oh, thanks." I go to put them in a vase. Kevin laughs sarcasticly and rolls his eyes. Getting some water for the flowers, I can hear them talking in teh next room.

"So, does Brandon like Heather?" Stacy inquires

" Uh, yeah actually." he says cockily.

" What?! She doesn't like you fool!" Reves interjects.

"Rev, that's mean!" Lita scolds.

"She's such a sweet girl. You two would look cute together." Torrie tells him.

"Yeah, she's a good kid." Kevin adds.

Just then I enter again. "Hmmm?"

"Nothing. You know guts we probably ought to get going." Everyone agrees.

"Oh, do you really have to ? C'mon guys."

"Yeah honey, we got an autograph signing at 3."

I lower your head in a frown. "Ok." Stacy, Torrie and Lita hug me and I wave goodbye to the guys. They all get in the limo. Kevin is last. "See ya later girlie." he calls back to me. I put my hand out as if reaching out to him, then brush it across my face, to dispose of a tear on my cheek. I turn back to the house to realize Brandon is still there.

"What were they doing here?" he asks.

"They're my friends. They came to see me." I head into the dining room to clean up. He follows me.

"That one guy. He called you honey."

I continue to gather plates and stuff. "Yeah, so. He's known me dad since I was like five."

"He kissed you that one time."

"Again so. It's a show. It's about as real as Sex and the City or Friends."

"I don't think it's right."

I almost laugh at him. "It's not a big deal." I am putting the dishes into the dishwasher and he starts advancing toward me. I end up backing myself into a corner against the cabinets.

"Well maybe I don't want anyone else kissin you."

"No." you whisper as he takes hold of me waist. He forces a much unwanted kiss in my lips. I push him away, my eyes welling up with tears. "What's the matter with you!? Are you retarded!? Get the hell out of my house."

"Heather what's wrong? Why?"

"I don't like your dumbass!"

"But Heath-"

"LEAVE!"

"Ok.Ok. See you later."

Later while I am watching Raw the phone rings. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hey babe." The voice on the other end causes me to choke and want to cry.

"Yeah?" I respond in a faint voice.

"You ok?"

"Uh hmm."

"I need to see you babe. Let me come see you after Raw."

Oh dear Kevin. I miss him so, but the fact that Brandon has kissed me twice now, would make me feel weird around him.

"No no. That's not good. Sorry."

"Heather you're killing me honey. I need to see you. Don't do this to me." His plea is heartbreaking.

"Ok."

"I love you babe"

"I-I love you too." I choke out, then hang up quickly. It is nearly 11:30 pm when Kevin shows up. He kisses me and I hate that it feels so wrong. I turn your head and look away.

"Babe whats-"

"Please no." I say softly walking into the livingroom.

He follows me, touching my arm gently, looking worried."Babe what's the matter?"

I look up at his eyes, full of concern. I take a deep breath. "He kissed me." you utter. "My father was right. I am just a whore." I sink down into a chair crying.

"Who? That little pussy boy that was here? Honestly, I thought he was fucking gay." Much to my surprize he was laughing. "He looked it anyway."

That makes me feel a little better and I actually laugh at it a little. "But I still feel bad." He takes me from the chair I'm in and sits down, setting me on his lap.

"Aw, babe it's not your fault and you're not a little whore. It pisses me off to hear shit like that."

"I'm sorry." I let my head rest against his chest. How good it feels. It is the first moment of joy and peace I've felt for three weeks. I kiss him deeply. "Make love to me Kevin." I whisper to him.

"You know I can't do that Lil Sexy."

"Well, you can't leave me is what you can't do."

"I'm not. I'm here."

"I'm tired. Lets go to bed."

I lead him to my parents room because it's the only bed that's big enough. I was already in my pjs cause I just lounge are the house all day, feeling sorry for myself. I crawl into bed. I lie there in silence for a few minutes. Then in a scared voice,"I wounder what's gonna happen after you wrestle my father this Sunday. I'm scared cuz it's so much more than people think." Once again I start to cry. "You're gonna kill each other!"

" I need no excuses not to put the _Dead Man_ in his grave for real. I just think about what he's done to you." He grabs ahold of my shoulder to have a look at it. It was still bruised. I fractured it. (Or my father did.) I spring into an upright position

"I just don't want anything to happen to you!"

Kevin sits up also. "Heather, you shouldn't worry a damn about me. You're the one in trouble here."

He kisses me as he gently lies me down. A shivering chill runs up my spine as he removes his hand from under me. He runs his hand under my shirt, along my stomach, looking at me with those enticing eyes. I nod and he pulls my shirt over my head. When I lose your pants, I feel strange and exposed, even though I still have on my under garments. I shiver and shake from I nerves. "You poor thing, you're scared to death."

"I'm not scared." I say trying to make that statement sound ridiculous.

"You're ok baby."

He kisses me some more and I feel him touch me. It is wounderful to not have some beating the hell out of me for once. I never want anyone else to ever put there hands on me because I want to stay with Kevin forever. When it's all over I lie beside him to easy my breathing. "Are you alright?" Kevin asks as he moves some hair out of my face.

"Yes, I'm perfect darling." I move even closer to him, with his arms around me. "I love you darling."

"I love you too, babe." He rubbs my back lightly and it quickly sends me off to sleep, on perhaps the happiest night of my life.

I wake up in the moring feeling happier than ever as I remember last night. I whisper softly in Kevin's ear. "Good morning darling." I kiss his lower lip.

He starts to awake slowly. "Good Morning Angel." He touches my cheek softly with his fingertips and kisses me back. "Sure you're ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I was with you. Everything is woundrful when I'm with you."

"I just had to make sure I didn't hurt you."

I shake I head. "No. No never."

He kisses me again. "Lets take a shower." We take a shower. Now my heart is breaking again because it's time to say goodbye.

"When will we see each other again?" I ask him.

He looks into I eyes. "I don't know honestly. Oh honey."

I started crying again. "Last night was the best night of my life."

"I love you more than anything. I'll never leave you alone for to long." He kisses me long and deep before he leaves.

* * *

_Take heed! Tragedy is among us._


	15. Chapter 15

**BAD BLOOD:**

I am pacing back and forth like a caged animal, backstage. I've been cooped up in my father's dressing room since I arrived. Tonight, very soon it the Hell in the Cell match between Kevin and my father. I can't even begin to imagine what's going to happen and don't want to. I stop for a moment, then head for the door. I know I am not supposed to leave the room, but I can't take it. Nervously, I look around and start down the hall. I keep going until I come to a door reading "New World Order." Slowly I turn the knob and enter. "Kevin?" I call his name softly. "Kevin, are you here?" I quickly find that no one is in the room and my heart sinks in disappointment. Behind me is the sound of the door opening. I don't turn around, but rather stay as I am, listening intensly. I feel someone's body press up against my back. I smile as I close my eyes and lie my head back against the person's body. "Hello love." I say. I hear no warm, loving greeting, rather a cold, sadistic laugh. I spin around in horror, not to see my darling Kevin, or even my father, the Undertaker, but the satanic monster Kane!

I am so frightened I can't move a muscle or even scream. He stares down at me with his evil smile. I muster all my courage and trying to sound really brave I ask, " W-what do you want?"

He chuckles in his malicious voice. "Oh little Heather. Don't you know you're not supposed to be here?"

"Wha-wahat do you mean?"

"I mean bad things happen when you come around the nWo locker room." He smiles sickly. I swallow hard as I feel a lump in my throat and a knot in my stomach. He grabs a handful of my hair. I open my mouth but my cry falls on deaf ears due to the fact that I'm so petrified. I would rather have him piledrive me on the concret floor. Instead he starts to touch me in an indecent manner. _'NO! No! Please! For God's Sake!'_ my mind screams as tears fall silently. He moves down my body, ripping open the front of my Tripp pants, causeing the button to go flying across the room.

"Why are you doning this to me?" I finally ask. "Please don't." I say through my choking sobbs.

He only responds with "Really bad things.." as my pants move from their proper place. I begin to cry out loud and Kane gives me a tug on my hair to shut me up. He continues with his satanic act. When he is done I curl up into a coner so sickened. "I told your father I could take care of this." I am completly blown away. He's done some low things in the past, but I still didn't think he was capable of **THIS**! Kane begins laughing as he leaves the room and the door slams behind him. I quickly put my clothes back on. I notice the button missing on my pants and it makes you feel so filthy. In a desparate need to feel clean I turn on all the showers. Non of them were divided in the big room. I sink down under one of the shower heads, leaving on my clothes, letting them get soaked. I curl up with my arms around my knees.

"Whore. Whore. Whore." I repeat over and over to myself through my sobbing cries. I hear the door open again. _'No!No!No! God help me no!'_ I close my eyes.

"Heather?" I know that voice and my heart shatters when my hear it. I can't even look at him. "What the hell is going on?" He takes a step towards me.

I quickly back into the corner. "No! Don't touch me and my flith!" He gets down beside me and tries to hold me. I push him away.

"Heather?" I look down at the wet tiled floor. This time I let him take me into his arms. "Heather baby" he says gently, but with concern in his voice, "tell me what happened."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" you cry out. "I'm nothing but a theif, a whore, and a liar!"

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asks.

"I didn't mean it, please believe me!"

He puts his hands on my shoulders, giving me a little shake. "Heather listen, look at me. What happened?"

He sounds very serious and when I look at him for just an instant I see he is. "I can understand if you hate me." I begin.

"Honey I couldn't hate you." he assures me.

"Kane" you add.

He sounds a little worried now. "What about Kane?"

"Kane he..." I am practically choking trying to get it out because I'am crying again too. "He...Kane, Kane **RAPED** me!"

Kevin becomes instantly livid. He goes into a damn conniption. **"WHAT!? WHAT THE FUCK!? I'M GONNA FUCKIN KILL HIM! FUCKIING NO-GOOD BASTARD!"**

"I'm really, really sorry!" I tell him again.

"Heather, it's not your fault. I love you." He kisses my forehead. "He's gonna fucking pay for what he's done to you! It's ok."

"I still feel so filthy."

"Don't. You didn't do anything. Where's that son of a bitch Kane?!"

I grab his arm. "No don't leave me!" I cry. He kisses me again.

"I'll be safe here. The boys will be here soon." Kevin goes off on his war path. As if I didn't have enough problems ym father storms thru the door.

"I knew I'd find you here, you little whore!"

"But-" He slaps me in the face and begins dragging me away. He brings me back to his locker room. He pushes me into a steel chair almost making me fall over backwards.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asks.

I jump up. "How could you do that to me? It's over! When everyone finds out-"

"You'll never see your man again. But not before I put him seven feet underground tonight. If you leave this room, you'll wish you where never born!" He slams the door behind him. My hands shaking I grab the remote to the television. Falling into a chair I anxiously prepare to watch the match.

JR is talking. "...lets shift gears here ladies and gentlmen. This next match, a Hell in the Cell, certainly has a hellious story behind it. Lets take a look." I cringe as your relive the events that lead up to now.

"That's one of the craziest things we've ever seen. Whacha say JR?" King comments.

"I just know that the Undertaker is furious and this is gonna be one heluva slobberknocker." "How would you feel, JR if Kevin Nash kissed you teenaged daughter?"

"Well I'd most likely feel the same as the Undertaker. That's obvious." The nWo theme hits and Kevin enters first. My father than enters. I look away and choke back the tears. The very sight of him makes me sick. No sooner than my father steps in the ring Kevin attackes him and he's relentless. For the next twenty minutes I watch them beat the holy hell out of each other. I jump to my feet when I see my father rame a set of steel steps into Kevin's head and he falls to the canvas.

"No!" I scream out loud as the ref counts. One...two..a kick out! Litterly the blink of an eye. I know what I was told but I can't just let it happen like that. I sprint out of the room and down the hall. I came out on the stage and run down the ramp. I approach the ref outside the cell with the keys. "Gimme those damn keys!" I shout at him.

"No. I can't."

"I've had it you bastards damn it!" I punch him and rip the keys from his pocket when he falls to the floor. I hastily unlock the cell and take the chain from the door in with me when I enter. When my father sees me, he garbs me by the throat, choking the life out of me. I drop the chain as you stuggle to break free. Kevin picks up the chain and wraps it around my father's neck from behind, causing him to release me. I watch him as he receives the same treatment I've been handed: a worthless bitch! I see him drop to his knees as Kevin keeps the chain around his neck, restaining his breath. In all my rage, I begin screaming at him. **"I HATE YOU! I** **NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GO TO FUCKING HELL!"** I then deliver the most powerful slap I have ever delt anyone. After a Jacknife from Kevin he is rendered to a three count. The rest of the nWo shows up and it's six to one. We beat him to a bloody pulp as if he wasn't already. The nWo theme starts playing and we all had up the ramp. We stop on the stage and holding hands, we all give a bow to let the world know we are all proud of our performance.

I can hear JR talking over at the announcer's table."I stand corrected from what I said earlier. What a- what a, well a **BRAT**!"

"Don't call her a brat JR! Nash is liable to come over here and kick your ass." King informs him.

"She needs a good trip to the woodshed I tell ya. And look at her and the rest of the nWo laughing! I hope you're proud of yourself young lady!" I am in no mood to have anyone slander me name. I go over to them.

"What? You got something to say to me JR?" I push him in the head, knocking off his stupid cowboy hat. Then I take his headset. "You people must not get it. Well, you better learn real quick!" I point to the ring. "And let my father lead you by example!" The majority of the crowd boos, but I don't even care. When we walk through the curtain I feel remorse. Not for my father, but I should not have cared things out on JR like that. I almost start to cry. "I didn't mean to do that." I tell all of them.

Eric Bishoff comes rushing down the hall. He says Kevin:"Did you tell her to do that? You're the man Nash! Just next time run it by me first, k." Kevin just kind of nods. Bishoff points to me. "You're classic honey." He continues on down the hall.

**A few minutes later in the locker room:**

I feel so happy to happy to have some revenge. But when Kevin kisses me, I feel worthless. "Honey." Kevin trys to console me.

A tear trickles from the corner of my eye. "I'm sorry. I just can't get it out of my head." He wipes away th tear, only to be succeeded by several more. He embraces me.

"No one's hurting you anymore. I'll always be right beside you."

* * *

_Can it get amy worse? Yes my friends, it can. _

_Again I don't mean anything against Kane. It' s just he's big and scary._


	16. Chapter 16

**RAW:**

Tonight the guys have an eight man tag. My father is in the hospital. I travel down the hall with a piece of paper in hand. I wrote a song last night and I want to know what Kevin thinks. As I turn the door knob my heart skips a beat as I remember last night. I breath a sigh of relief when I see Kevin sitting on the couch. He lays his eyes on me with a seemingly forlorn dismay. "You look tired darling. Did you not sleep at all well last night?" I question him.

"Does it look like I slept at all well!?" He answers in a most bitter fashion. His delivery shocks me. "No, come here." He is calmer. I think for a moment, then write it off as mere stress. I walk over and stand in front of him.

"I've written a song." I inform him. A smile now comes over my face. "My first in a while. Do you wanna read it?"

Kevin's face becomes serious and grave. "No. I have to talk to you about something." I sit down beside him.

"What is that?" I inquire.

"Heather, I think you should go home. And stay there."

"What? Why?" My face registers my shock and bewilderment.

"There's nothing here for you."

"What are you saying? You're here for me. You're all I need. I love you."

I lay my hand on his, but he hastily pulls away. I feel as if needles are pricking at my heart.

"Come on honey." He gives a cold laugh. "I don't love you. Why would I be so interested in a childish brat like you? You were just so easy sweet talkin for a piece of ass baby! But wait. Even Kane got a piece of you? Damn! I tried to hard." He smiles smugly. My heart shatters as tear stream down my face. I did not just hear that! I fall down on my knee in front of him.

"Please darling! No, you can't mean that! I love you!"

He gives me one of those conceited looks of his. "What do you know about love? You're just a dumb kid." Frozen inside myself, I turn away. I've never felt so betrayed, even in light of recent weeks. I head for the door. I am so blinded by tears I can barely make my way. "Don't forget the nWo appears at the top of the show." I hear him say. I have to lean againist the wall, so not to fall over while I'm walking. I stop. In a rage, I pound the wall several times with my fist. _'How could_ _he do this to me!?'_ I think. _'I trusted him and like everyone else he lied to me. Betrayed me. My father hates me. How could I think-I am such a **FOOL**!'_ I sink down to the floor. I feel a hand on my shoulder and a voice that at first is unrecognizable.

"Heather dear are you alright?" I look up to realize it's Jan, the hair and makeup lady. "What's the matter dear? You poor thing, you look terrible. Come on, we've got to get you fixed up. The show is going to begin in twenty minutes and you're up first." She takes me by the hand and leads me to the makeup area. I sit in the chair and wipe my eyes as Jan begins working on my face. I try to contain my feelings and my tears, but one falls on Jan's hand as she is applying some conseler to my face. "Oh my, something must really be bothering you."

I shake my head. "It's nothing." My hair and makeup are very simple tonight, unlike most nights. When I am finished I thank Jan and hurry of to get dressed. I throw off the hoodie and Disturbed t-shirt I'm wearing. I throw on a black and white striped long sleeve and nWo shirt. I already have my Tripp pants and favorite shoes, so I'm ready to go. I don't really want to do this though.

I stand behind the curtain with the rest of the nWo, as the show kicks of with the music, screaming fans, pyro, and JR and King welcoming everyone to Raw. I stand seperated, forming an obvious boundry between me and the rest of them. I stand there with your arms folded and my head down. Until the nWo theme hits and we walk thru the curtain. Being in the nWo you always have to act like you're so cool, tough and fearless. Not any quality I feel I posesse at this time. So, it's pretty hard to put on the "show" right now. Reves, Shawn, Scott and X-Pac and I mostly just stand there and listen to Kevin talk about how great the faction is and how we all took down the phenome last night. Also if everyone didn't get it they should, especially the four men he, Shawn, Scott and X-Pac will face tonight. I am not paying much attention to what he is saying. I can't even look at him let alone be in the same ring, right next to him. It's even harder not to cry. Finally it's over.

I fly thru the curtain, letting the tears fall down like rain. I glance over for a moment and see Kevin looking at me, with no sympathy at all. Just a smug, arrogant, bastard. 'There's no difference between the prick you watch on tv and his real self.' I tell yourself. Reves caughts up to me. "Heath, what's up with you? You weren't yourself out there." I don't answer. "Come on, something is so not right. I saw the look you just gave Kevin and it wasn't a good one."

"That's because- he used me! He sayed I didn't know anything about love and I was just a nice little piece of ass!"

"**WHAT**!? For real? I can't believe that! What an **ass**!" She hugs me. "I love you Heather!"

"I love you too. You're my one true friend."

**Later that night:**

I have to play _"cheerleader"_ for the eight man tag. By the middle of the match there is so much tumult in the ring I can barely make out what's going on. Kevin is tagged in. He takes one step and all of a sudden-I don't even know what happened, what with all the shit happening in the ring but- Kevin is down. "Smug bastard." I whisper. _'He must be faking it'_ I think to myself. I move closer. As I watch the look on his face and listen to his agonizing screams it is registered to me that it is for real, what ever the hell it was that happened. 'Oh my goodness!' I think. By this time the match is over and the trainers are coming out to help Kevin backstage. We all gather backstage in the trainer's room. We learn Kevin has torn his left quad and will be out for a very long time.

"Karma's a bitch!" Reves spits. I know I should feel proud that this has happened to him after what he's done to me, but I somehow feel more sympathetic. With all the events of the day all pent up together inside, I storm out of the room, tears rageing. I gather up all my stuff. I have to get the hell out of here. "Heather?"

"I'm going home Reves!" I say wiping away more tears.

"Well then wait for me. I'm coming with you." We arrive at the airport and it just so happens there is a flight to Houston in fifteen minutes. I never stop crying the whole way home. I get home and literally leave my stuff in the doorway. I trudge upstairs and fall on my bed. I am so drained it only takes a minute or two for me to fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

I awake around 2 pm, twelve hours later. A pounding trob hits my temple only moments after I awake. The horrors of last night befall me as well. I try not to cry anymore, wiping away one lonely tear. I get up head to the bathroom. I look in the mirror, and my eyes are darkened and puffy from all my crying. I also notice you are still wearing the same clothes from last night. You go back to my room, taking off the nWo shirt and grab a pair of scissiors. I proceed with cutting the shirt to shreds. I throw the scraps in the trash. "So much for 4 life." I take a shower and change my clothes. I venture downstairs to find mom in the kitchen, putting the lunch dishes in the dishwasher.

"My honey, were you asleep all that long?", she asks with a smile. "All that traveling is hard on a young girl. Maybe you should take a break for a while." I don't give her a verbal response, but a mere nod. I look throw the cuboard for some Tylenol or something. My head is pounding so bad you can hardly think. Pouring two caplets into my hand I have half a mind to take half the bottle. 'Might just put me out of my misery.' I think. "Do you want me to make you anything dear?" I shake my head, not feeling like talking. I open the frezzer and pull out a container of mint chip ice cream. I get a spoon from the drawer and start eating way. My brother appear.

"Mom we're hungery angain!" Steven complains.

My mom sighs. "Well, make yourselves a sandwich."

Mark looks at me with a disgusted look on his face. "Eww! That shit's contaminated."

"I believe mom buys this specially for me anyway!" I snap at him as I leave the room, before the two of them could start talking about me on last nights Raw, like they always do. The door bell rings . I turn and put my ice cream on the counter. When I open the door I see a tall, slender African American women. You look at her quizically.

"Is this the Callaway residence?" she inquires.

"It is." you reply in a questioning voice.

"Hello, I am Barbra Rabbon from Texas Children and Family Services. Are you Heather?" I am over come with a sudden sense of terror.

"I am." I manage to push out.

"I'll be needing to speak with your parents." She steps inside and my father enters from the foiler.

"What's this?"

"Mr. Callaway." She half makes a statment half inquires.

"Well what the hell do you want?"

"Mr. Callaway, I'm from Texas Children Services. My name is Barbra Rabbon." She extends her hand as most people usually do when they meet. My father, however, does not shake her hand. I cringe as the anger comes over his face, turning it a bright red.

"Sara!" He yells for my mother.

"Mark, I do wish you would not yell like that."

"Oh good, Mrs. Callaway, I need to speak to you as well. Im investigating a claim of abuse on your daughter."

"That's bullshit!" my father barks, enraged."Neither of use have ever touched her! She's so spoiled she's never even been spanked." That's so not true.

"What of these marks right here?" She is refering to the marks on my nose and face, from the beating two days ago. I am extreamly frightened, not knowing whats going to happen.

"We would never abuse our daughter in such a way. She take part in her father's wrestling federation. They get pretty banged up." My mother, blind about the real situation, trys to defend my father and herself. A bitter sinking feelind araises in my gut.

"Well I've seen and hear enough. Even if you did not administer the abuse, I'm taking you daughter into state custody, for reckless endangerment. Heather, why don't you go gab a few things. We have to be leaving soon." My mother burst into tears and my father is livid.

"This is fucking shit! I'll be damned if this shit is going to happen! I-"

"Mr. Callaway take it up in court. In the meantime I'm taking your daughter."

I am bawling myself as I begin running up the steps. Half way up, I stop and turn around, cry. "Why don't you tell mom what really happened?!" I sprint up the rest of the stairs, burst throw my bedroom door and slam it behind me. I collapse on the bed. I can't stand being here, but I don't want some women taking me way either. I look around my room. The room that I never spend anytime in as it is. I notice that they brought all my bags up. I empty one out onto the floor. I see my diary. I pick it up and open it. Out falls a picture of Kevin and me from a few weeks ago.(Reves is always taking pictures.) Filled with rage I rip into hundreds of confetti sized pieces and throw them on the floor. I throw my diary back in my bag and grab my IPhone. I select some of my favorite clothing articles and stuff them in there too. I take one last look at my room and close the door, as I wounder how my whole life could completly crumble in two days. I come downstairs and my mom and I both embrace each other, crying.

"No, my only daughter! Be strong honey. I love you."

"I love you too, mom." Words I had not said in a long time. My father does not even give me a word of farwell. He simply walks from the room. I climb in the back of Barbra's car and look back at my house through the rear window, as we drive off.

* * *

_I don't know much about Child Services and foster care other than I was almost there a few times and I have a friend in there. But I may as well have been seeing that I have lived in four different homes over the past five years and none of them have been my parents'._


	18. Chapter 18

_If things start to get hurried, lame and maybe even a little confusing from here on out I apologize. I was trying to get this story done after so long. It eventually became almost a thorn in my side, but I rarely give up on a project._

"I know this is hard for you Heather." Barbra tells me. I don't respond. "But permitting you to participate in such dangerous theatrics, as they may be, is neglect to your safty."

I don't really care alt all what she has to say. I am contemplating how I got here. I thought I found a man who cared for me like no one else, but my vulnerable heart always allows me to become a fool. A disgusting, horrid, man rapes me as plotted by my own father. Despite nearly having myself taken by a man I despise, the shattering fact is I gave myself to a man I trusted and loved. But like the blood thirsty wolf preys on the decrepit lamb, riped me to shreds, from the inside out, until I was lifeless and empty. Now taken away to only God knows where. "Luckily we have a family that will take you on such short notice." Barbra shuts her phone snapping me back to reality.

"A family?! Like a foster family?"

"Yes."

I have heard that foster families were tough , but it can't be any worse than what I've already been through. "Don't worry. The Woods are good people. I wish I could get all my female cases in with them." After another thirty minutes we arrive at the Woods' home. The house is located in your average middle class neighborhood. The outside of the house is gray, with a porch that streatches across 2/3 of the front of it. Barbra rings the door bell and a women answers. "Mrs. Woods here she is."

The short, chubby woman smiles at me. "Hi Heather. I hope you will enjoy staying with us. You can call me Miss Sandy. My your pretty."

"Thank you." is all I care to say. Dispite her appearent kindness and hospitality, it does not help my current situation or mood.

"Well, I need to be going." Barbra hands me a slip of paper with two numbers on it. "My work and cell numbers. Call my if you need anything. Thank you again Mrs. Woods."

"No problem." She turns to me. "Now lets get you settled in." I am lead the living room, down a very short hall. At the end, on either side, there are two bedrooms. I follow Miss Sandy to the left. "Here's the closet. You and hang some of your things or put them in drawers if you like. You'll be staying in here with Precilla. How old are you again?"

"Fiften" You mutter grimly.

"Just the right age!" As if it's so wounderful. A little girl comes into the doorway and looks a me. "She's here!" the girl crys cheerfully, running into the opposite room she crys again. "She's here!" In a matter of seconds the little girl returns accompanied by four others. The little girl is Sabrina, she is four. Next is Cathrine, fourteen. Melinie and Michelle are sixteen and seventeen. Lasty I gaze upon Precilla. She is a bulky, unattractive girl of about 5'9. I can't even muster a hello. I sit down on the bottem bunk bed and begin sobbing uncontrolably.

"Come on girls. We should leave her alone for a while." Miss Sandy shoos everyone out and closes the door. I do not emerge for the rest of the night. After long hours of weeping and listening to my IPhone, I fall asleep.

When I awake the time is approximantly 7 am. The house is very noisy. I follow the noise to the kitchen. Michelle looks at me. "Look at the princess. We get up at six o'clock every moring princess."

"Be nice Michelle. It took you a while to adjust when you fisrt arrived." Miss Sandy says.

"Yeah. You cried like a wussy baby." Precilla chides.

Precilla has on baggy guy clothes. She looks the total oppostie of her feminine sounding name. A man enters the kitchen.

"Good morniing evryone." the man says.

"Hank, honey we got our new girl last night." Miss Sandy informs him.

_'We got our new girl last night. Like I'm a piece of property!'_ I think.

"This is Heather." she says.

The man shakes my hand. "Hi there Heather. You can call me Mr. Hank." After Mr. Hank eats his breakfast he heads off to work. When the dishes and stuff are cleaned up I go sit on the back porch with my IPhone. Precilla comes and stands in front of me. I'm sitting in a chair. I pull out my earpieces and look up at her with that "what" look on my face.

"You gonna let me use that Ipod or what?" she asks.

I look at her laughing "Hahaha. No."

She becomes very angery, but that doesn't phase me. "Why not?"

"Do you even know how expensive these are? I got one for my birthday six months before they were even released."

" You better let me use it or-"

I stand up abruptly. "Or what? Bitch I'm not afraid of you!" I tell her confidently. After facing someone like my father she is nothing. Even if she is over half a foot taller than me. I stare her right in the eyes. All of a sudden she grabs my IPhone and throws it into the pool, before I can realize wht happened . "Oh my God! You bitch!" I scream and jump in after it. I quickly retrieve it and resurface. It is completly ruined. My blood is boiling. I emerge from the pool. I lunge at her like I am still in WWE and begin pounding her face like with my right fist. Miss Sandy runs out from the house.

"Oh my goodness!" She pulls me off of Precilla. Precilla has a bleeding lip and bruised eye.

"Go buy a new one rich girl." Precilla says.

Miss Sandy is very upset. "Now Heather, if this is you behavior, you can't stay here!"

"I don't want to stay in this reject house anyway!" I scream.

"Well missy. You are on restriction for a week. No computer, no tv, no music, no talking on the phone. I need taht device of yours." She is refering to my IPhone. You paratically throw ir at her.

"Whatever, it's ruined. Sell it on ebay for all I freakin care!"

"Now it's until school starts! I won't have a little troublemaker on my house!"

"Whatever!" I turn from her and walk away. I endure the month long sentence with many failed exscape attempts and contiplations of suicide.


	19. Chapter 19

It is now the middle of August. Also, the first day of school. I loath the thought of going to school with a bunch of stuck up, preppy, rednecks. Miss Sandy drops us all off in front of the school. I stand there and stare at the front of the school with my black backpack slung over my shoulder. I push my glasses up on my nose and sigh deep. I am clad in all black. Mostly becuase of the horrid uniforms we are forced to wear. Only tan, navy blue, or black pants or skirt, with green, white, blue or black polo style shirts. Naturally, I pick a black skirt and shirt, with my favorite shoes on my feet. _'This totally **BLOWS!**'_ I think. Standing in a corner, all alone, I watch everyone greet their friends from last year. The bell rings and it's time to go to homeroom. I look at my schedual: Mr. Smoker. I laugh at the name as you run of to find the classroom. I am late. I wounder how everyone got there so quickly. When I get in the teacher asks to see my schedual. He looks at it for a moment. I look around the class. Low and behold I see that annoying Brandon kid talking to a group of girls. "Ok. Everyone this is Heather. She's new to the homeroom." (It's the same all four years of high school. I am sophmore by the way.) Everyone looks at me like I'm an alian, from another planet, spitting nickles. Which is usually how it goes. "You can sit where ever for today Heather." Mr. Smoker says.

"You can sit here." One of the girls that was talking to Brandon, pointing to a desk near them. The rest of them giggle and snicker, even Brandon, but I don't care. I sit in a far corner in the back. I take my writing and sketch book out of my bag. "Fine. Whatever you Gothic Bitch!" another girl says. I do your best to ignore them. I raise my hand asking if I can go to the bathroom. I close my journal and leave it on my desk. When I return for the restroom I see my journal all over the floor with most of the pages ripped out. I look over at the three girls, who are smiling wickedly. Just then, the bell rings and everyone starts filing out. A tear drop or two comes to my eyes as I get dwon to gather the loose pages and my journal. One of the girls stops for a second.

"Ashley doesn't like the way you look." she says in a snobbish attitude.

I stuff everything in my bag and race off to fist period. First period is English and most of the shit I had to deal with in homeroom. The teacher Mrs. Macabee was talking about unleashing our writing. She look at my name tag. "Heather. What do you like to write about?"

"Death." I say grimly.

"Hey everybody, it's Wedensday Adams!" one boy jeers.

"That's enough." the teacher scolds.

Second:

P.E. "Oh fuck.' I think. Everyone is instructed to gather in the gym. I sit by myself on the bleachers. From behind me I hear someone say loudly:"Hey hoe!" I spin around with a scowl on my face, but it quickly turns to a smile.

"Rev?!" I shout in complete surprise. I jump up and hug my best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"After you left your parents made me go back to my own house. I CAN'T belive you got put in foster care! I ledt you like five messages on myspace and your regular e-mail and called you a bunch of times."

"Your telling me. This bitch I'm in foster care with throw my IPhone into the pool!"

"For serious?!"

"No. For fake." I say sarcasticly. "Yeah for serious. I hate it so damn bad there. I don't know how many times I've tried to run away. How are things living with your parents again?"

"We got our electric shut off two days ago. Mom is addicted to meth again."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She says its ok, but I really do feel sorry for her. Reves is kind of poor and I've watched her, watch her mom struggle with drug addiction as long as I can remember. The kids at this school are just vicous." she comments.

"In homeroom these bitches tore up my writing journal."

"Idiots. You should tell them you're going tto posses them." she says, laughing afterwards. (During this whole time the teachers were talking about rules and shit for P.E., but the two of us ignored them and kept talking.)The rest of the day and week was as expected.

Saturday:

I asked Ms. Sandy and Mr. Hank if Reves could stay the night. They said yes, because I've been _"good"_ lately and since school started. Reves and I are alone on the back porch. (The girls aren't around because they don't like Reves anymore than they like me.) I sigh.

"I can't believe things end up like this Rev."

"Me either. How could Kevin fight your dad, then kick you to the curb the next day, causing you all that greif!? Serves him right tearin his quad!"

"I don't wanna talk about Kevin anymore." I think to yourself for a second. "But I have to tell you something about Bad Blood. That day." I pause a moment to breath. "Kane raped me."

"Oh my God! Are you fucking serious?! That damn disgusting **PIG**!" She hugs me. "You have me Heather. I'l be the friend you'll never have to do without." I take comfort in knowing it is true.

"It's , it's just not fair. Why does it seem I'm the only one being punished in all of this?"

* * *

angelwilliamsfan, here's Reves. ok like 2 chapters later but whatever. :P


	20. Chapter 20

_I forgot to say some element, songs, tv character's ect. weren't around when this was to take place or even written, but I updated stuff a liitle. _

* * *

Happy Holidays. In fact it's Christmas Eve. I feel perhaps (for once) a bit of Christmas magic has been in my favor this season. Things have gone surprisingly well these past few months. Especailly because I'm going home today. I pull into the driveway at about 6 pm, riding with Barbra. How I have missed my house! I thank Barbra, wishing her Merry Christmas and head up to the front door. A lot of relatives and friends are here. Everyone (almost) hugs me and tells me how much they missed me, even though I don't think they really care. I don't get much affection from my father. Which does not bother me as much as it used to. It is going to take a long time for me to look at him the way I did when I was a little girl. I notice the Bedsons are there as well. '_Great'_ I think. i am sitting by the fireplace, listening to everyone bullshit, when mom asks me,"Heather, honey can you go get those eggnog drinks I have in the refrigerater?" (the ones with the alcohol in them) Everyone will end up staying the night because they will be to drunk to drive home. Oh well, as long as they don't bother me.

I get the drinks from the refrigerater and dicover Brandon standing in the archway of the kitchen. Ignoring him I try to pass, but the doesn't let you by. _'Damnit_ _mom!'_ I think looking up. Sure enough, there it is. My mom puts fucking misletoe in every damn doorway of the house. I determined not to kiss him, but somehow I slip into it anyway. I break away and rush off to bring the drinks to everyone. Once it hits about 11 pm the get together is getting a little to outragous for the occassion. I step outside in the crisp, December chill to get way from it for a second. I sit down on the front door step. It feels nice to have my own door at my back. I look up into the dark stary sky, feel better than I have in a while. Unoddly enough, in mere seconds, there is Brandon, right beside me. After a few moments to silence he utters, "Chilly."

"Yes." is all I respond.

"Heather why don't you like me?" he asks. Silent I give a shrug with my shoulder. _'I don't know' _I think_ 'maybe it's because you're an egotistical, arrogant jock? But, then again so was...Kevin'_

"Why would I like you? I see you everyday with those girls, talking about me."

"No I don't." I can't read that statement as true or false. "Heather, you've hever even given me a chance. I'm more than what I seem like on the outside. I though you would understand that." I look down to the ground, rolling a rock around under my shoe. Brandon puts his arm around me and kisses me again. I am not sure what to think or do, so I just let it happen. Like I am numb to it all. He kisses me again and a thought strikes me:'He kisses like a staving chihuahua.'

Afterwards I half smile at him "I'm tired." I get up and go inside. I swipe one of mom's eggnog drinks to help me sleep better. (Even though I hate eggnog.) I go upstairs. Opening the door to my room, which I haven't been in in months. Apparently niether has anyone else. The pieces of the shredded photo, frome the day I left, are still on the floor. I grab the trash can and quickly pick up the pieces. I look in my drawer for some pjs. I even have Christmas ones, with Grumpy Bear in a santa hat. I fall into bed, eager to see what Christmas brings in the morning.

I awaken before 6am, hearing the little kids screaming about presents. Everyone gathers in the family room. The gifts are piled up in mountains. (They are a lot of people) The door bell rings and I rush to answer it. "Hey Rev. Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Nickson. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." I hug Reves.

For Christmas I got a new IPhone to replace I old one and some new Tripp pants and stuff like that. Later, after dinner Revesand I, watch the classic, Nightmare Before Christmas, upstairs in the tv room. I even let Branddon and Brittany watch with us. (even though they stare at Rev and me while we sing all the songs.) When the movie is over, Reves goes downstairs to get some candy or something. Brittany is off in the bathroom. Brandon moves closer. He lays some kisses on me. To my surprise I find yourself making out with Brandon. However, when he trys to touch my breast, I bring it to a hault. I tell him I don't allow ANYONE to touch my like that. Brandon has become like my unoffical boyfriend, though.


	21. Chapter 21

_Count down four chapters to go as of now. _

* * *

**HAPPY SWEET 16!** I are having a _"small"_ party today and next week: Disney! Before I even get dressed I find my family downstairs. (Reves too.) My dad tosses a set of car keys at me. "Happy Sweet 16." I smile, then head outside. Outside is a Volkswagon Bettle, just like I wanted. What is different about this one than most is its purple paint job. I look inside. It is decked out in awsome fairy stuff from Hot Topic. I take her for a quick spin. I thank my parents excitedly, because it is so cool. Later in the afternoon we blow up a few balloons and put up some streamers. At 4pm people like the Bedsons and some of our other relatives begin to arrive. (Though I don't know why. They never cared any other time.) Everyone gets into their swimsuit. So what if it's January! That's what inside pools are for.

After swimming for about an hour, I rush ustairs and get dressed in a black skirt, with a purple mesh undertrim and a black corset. After fixing I hair and putting on a bit of makeup, I slip on a pair of boots and I'm ready to go. Everyone is waiting for me. Present time! I get some cool clothes and cds and stuff, along with some hidiously ugly stuff. For example, Brittany gave you this totally ugly red knitted sweater. I **HATE** sweaters, unless they're hoodies. Reves gives me a 14k gold necklace. It says "Miss January", with a Playboy bunny. The eye of the bunny has a garnet stone. Brandon's gift is a 14k necklace as well. His however, is almost like a best friend thing. This is for couples though. The girl's piece is a heart with a some of it cut out so a kind of key fits into it. On it, it reads: _He who holds the key can_ _unlock my heart._ Brandon's piece was obviously the key. He puts it on me right then. Everyone in witness hoots and hollers. (Except Reves, who uses her index finger and thumb to make a gun, pretending to blow her brains out.)

My mom brings out the cake and everyone proceeds with singing Happy Brithday(freaking hate that song). My wish: _That the promise of geniune happiness will_ _appear._ I blow out all the candles, which is supposed to be a sign of good luck. In the middle of cake and ice cream the door bell ring. My father goes to answer it. A few minutes later he returns with this **HUGE **package. "What's that Mark?" your mom asks.

"I don't know. It must be for Heather."he replys (dur dur dur) Room is cleared to place the giant parcle on the table. I look at it in wonder. There is no return address. _'Who could have sent this?'_ I wonder. I don't believe it was anyone at the party. I open the top and push it back, revealing an insturment case. A guitar case as a matter of fact. I unhinge the clasps and gaze upon a magnificent black guitar, with purple roses on it. The finish is beautiful, with shiney metallic paint. It looks a least three times more expensive than the one I used to own. Everyone stands around and oh and aws.

"Who is it from?" everyone inquires. Slide under the stings, on the neck is a slip of paper. I grab it and unfold it. I immediantley recognize the handwritting and the words:_I am a lamb for your prowling wolf. Come out under cover of night and find me. Save your howling to the moon and neither Mary nor the shepards will hear._ I feel a weakness hit your knees and almost fall over. The word come from a song I wrote. Only one person...but how did he know those words? I think back to that night, but the was six months ago or better. I replay the event over in my head. I droppped it, the paper which had the lyrics to the song! I ws so shocked and heartbroken that night I let the the paper float to the floor and ran out, so I forgot it. I come to a profound realization: _'He **still** LOVES me!'_ I marvel

"Play something Heather." Reves suggests.

"Ok.", bouncing back t to reality. I pick it up. A strange mixed sensation comes over me. I haven't held a guitar in month, let alone a brand new one, but somehow it feels like and old friend. I plug it into an amp and play a sample for everyone. When I've finished I put it back in the case. The teenager elect to go swimming again. It is now dark, so the lights are on. I sit on a bench by myself. My head is buzzing with so many things, while my heart is a swirling mixture of emotions. I walk outside, where I finally let it all out. I can't stop nature, so the tears come down like poring rain. I do still love him. I've loved him all along. I am mad at him, yet I feel sorry. "Why are you doing this to me!?" you wonder.

"What's the matter Heather?" I spin around. It's Brandon. I realize that I not only just say that out loud, but paractically screamed it at the top of my lungs. Then I remember I have Brandon's necklace around my neck. I yank the chain from my neck and throw it at is feet.

"I'm sorry. I can't wear that. Not when someone else is holding the key." I walk inside to the pool area. I didn't mean to carry it out like that. I just wanted it off from around your neck.

"What the fuck!? The girls at school were right! Ya bitch!" Following me, he grabs my arm. "What the hell is wrong with your!? Do you know how many girls-" I shove him off me.

"I don't give a shit!" Everyone in the pool is staring at the two of us. I turn to go inside the house. My mom and a couple of women are cleaning up from the party. I plop yourself down on a bar stool.

"Is there an arguement going on outside honey? I thought I heard screaming."

I sigh. _'Well duh.'_ "No no it's fine."

Reves comes in. "Wow! Nice telling Brandon off!", not realizing his mom is in the room.

I pull her aside into another room. "He still loves me Rev." I smile at her.

"What do you see in Brandon?"

"Not him." I galnce around quickly, lowering my voice. "I mean Kevin."

"What!? How do you get that?"

I pull out the slip of paper. "These are lyrics I wrote for Kevin and dropped on his lockeroom floor, that last day."

"You really think so?" I nod my head.

"What are you gonna do?" she asks.

"What can I do as of right now?" When it is nearly midnight, everyone finally starts to leave. I move all ymy stuff up to my room. I lie awake in I bed, wishing I could be near Kevin and wondring why. Why everything happened the way it did and what it means for the future.

* * *

Yeah things are fast, just five chapters ago Kevin was an ass.


	22. Chapter 22

_3 to go. Really 22-24 could have been combined into one chapter but I have this thing about intervals of five. Go figure. :P_

* * *

Three months have past. It is now April. I've been living a quiet, reserved life at home, going to school. As expected everything is not complete harmony, however, I have been able to bare day to day life. I do often feel a meloncholy solitude, but I reserve for when I slip under my covers in the dead of night. I never let any member of my family witness my mourningful longing. I still aviod my father more times than not, because the hurt is still there. Ever since Bad Blood, I've frequently had nightmares of haunting reoccurances of what the demon Kane did to me. With renewed inspiration I have began writing again and playing my instruments regularly. It is a Monday night. I am upstairs in the tv room watching Raw, eating some chips. It's the last few minutes and Shawn Micheals is handcuffed to the ropes, about to get his head bashed in with a sledgehamer, at the hands of Triple H. The next instant I can believe your eyes. Is That!? Hell yes! Kevin Nash!? Choking on a chip, I jump up, bouncing my head off the lamp beside me. I send it crashing to the floor, but I ignore it. I am fixated on the television. I love his new brunette hair and he looks really sexy in that black muscle shirt. All to soon it is over. I run out of the room and knock on Reves' door. She opens. "Did you see that!?"

"Duh!" I say jumping on her bed excited. "Ready for another adventure?" We both smile at each other.

"Hell Yes! You know I'm always ready!" she says.

"Great! Than we'll leave early Sunday morning, cause Monday we're gonna be at Raw!"


	23. Chapter 23

**SUNDAY:**

Reves and wake up at 5am, way before anyone else will. It is still pitch black outside. We put our bags in the trunk of my Bettle and set out on our "adventure." "Ok. So, where are we going Rev?"

She looks it up on her IPhone. "For Raw tomorrow, it looks like we're heading to Orlando, Florida, the TD Waterhouse." I drive to the nearest airport and get two tickets to Orlando. When the plane takes off, I have an uneasy sense of fear. What if it is all for nothing...again? Not to mention dad is going to flip if he finds out. We arrive in Olando well before noon. We check into a hotel. Ah, now what? Plenty of shopping. There are four or five malls in Orlando. So that's what the two of us do. We hit the mall and we even run into some familiar faces. "Stacy, Torrie, Lita!" Reves screams running up to them. They are as surprized to see us as we are to see them.

"It's been forever! How are things for you two?" Stacy asks.

"They're pretty ok. I celebrated sweet 16 a few months ago." I tell them.

"I remember my sweet 16." Torrie says.

"You're to old." Lita says to her jokingly, with a smile.

The five of us spend the rest of the day shopping together. When we get back to the hotel Stacy tell Revesand me, "You should come to the arena tomorrow. We can do something after the show."

"Ok." Reves jumps at every invitation of such likeness. "Cool. See ya tomorrow." Torrie says.

They start to head off the thier own rooms. Before I enter, "Hey." you call back. They turn to look. "You girls are great. Thanks for everything."

I put on some pjs. Even though it's fairly early I am pretty beat. Reves and I sit on the one bed we are sharing. " What about our parents? Well, I know mine don't care if I'm in China. That's one thing I'm envious of. At least they care enough to find out where you are."Reves says.

"But with daddy would you want to be found? I know I don't most of time. I left my mom a note saying I went with you to your family reunion."

She laughs at that. "Like the Nicksons would have a reunion. None of them even know who their relatives are!" She comes to a serious note. "I guess that's why I've tried to make a family with you and yours."

I hug her. "You are my sister and **THAT** is for life."

* * *

You note how rushed everything is. I'm sorry. 2 chapters left.


	24. Chapter 24

_This chapter is meh... _

_One left but don't cheer. It's not great._

* * *

Stacy, Torrie, Lita, Reves and I ride to the arena together. The show is about to start. "So, lets see whats going on." Reves says, turning on the tv. Kevin comes out at the top of the show talking about what happened between Shawn Micheals and Triple H last week. I try to refrain for staring at the screen, like a dog would drool over a hug bone. After the first segment, on the commerial I make a casual comment about Kevin Nash asking what he's been up to.

"I heard he was dating his old girlfriend from WCW, but I don't worry myself about everyone elses affairs." Stacy says. (not as in "cheating." as in "business.")

"Yeah right." Torrie chides.

"Well, I think YOU would know a little more about his affairs than I would."

"Whoa, wait a minute! You mean you guys-" I ask.

"Oh, you know. It was just one of those things." Torrie turns to Stacy. "Besides, I'm married now. Lest you forget."

"Just shut up so we can listen!" Lita half barks, ending the discussion. I put my hand to my temple. 'What am I doing here?' I ask myself.

"Heath, you ok?" Reves asks.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna get some water or something." I say, quickly exiting the room. Despite the fact that me know everyone, and they're real nice to me, being backstage makes you feel like a nobody, like I did a year ago. I am walking down the corridor, looking a my feet as I shuffle along, I rarely pay attention to where I am going. Which explains why I frequently almost get ran over crossing the street and in parking lots. Also why I am frequently crashing into people.(with my body, not my car, thank God.) I bust my ass once again as this is getting really old. "ARRR!" I roar out, shooting up off the floor, like a bullet. "Look fucker, I don't know if you're blind or not, but I'm trying to walk here!" Until I realize who I'm talking to, or rather shouting to. Embarassed from my fit, I stare down at my shoes in front of the man I have not encountered for nine months now. I am afraid of what to think or feel. I can feel him staring down at me and it makes me shiver. He gently touches my chin. When he touches me, my heart jumps, as I am transported back to those days when everything seemed right, as long as he has his arms around me. I look up at those eyes, tears in my own. Those eyes that say it all, even when he says nothing at all.

"Heather." He speaks. My lips are laiden with one of those warm, tender kisses I've longed for everyday, for the past three months. It is short, yet statisfing. (Unlike Brandon, who kisses like a rabid dog.)

I throw my arms around him. "Oh darling, I've missed you so much!"

Kevin looks me in the eyes. "Heather. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but I did."

"Then why? Why did that happen the way it did?" I question.

"As time went by, every day I saw you, you were more and more miserable. I knew the cause of all your suffering was me. I didn't want you torn apart from your father, all because it was my fault. And then what Kane did to you. I needed you to stay away from me for your own good. I thought long and hard all night after Bad Blood. The only way that would happen was to break your heart and I tore my fuckin quad for that. I knew just the right thing to say to make you go away forever. I hope you can forgive me. Like I said I never ment to hurt you. I was trying to save you."

"And you did save me-but what about now? I can't leave you. Not now that I know-"

"But that's just it. I sent you the guitar to ket you know I still cared, but you know we could never be. Not now."

"No! I need you. Don't do this to me another time." I cry. I stop and think about how much pain and anger this has caused everyone. I speak the unspeakable truth. "And your right", wiping away the tears from my eyes, "but please since I'm already here, just one more night."

"Heather, honey I need you to listen to me carefully. Tomorrow, as hard as it is, I need you to go back home. Back to Texas. I can't believe you came all the way out here anyway, but I'm glad you did."


	25. Chapter 25

Don't care if you hate this chapter. Not being rude, it's just I don't like it either. I had to lie this down to rest. Sorry about it though.

* * *

After Raw Kevin and I slink off to the hotel. I completly forget I supposed to meet up with the girls after the show. It is one of the least important things in my mind right now. When we get into Kevin's room I ask him. "What was it like going through your quad injury, anyway?", plopping down on the bed. Kevin doesn't answer, but begins kissing me. I love the very way his lips touch mine and the way he hold me. He lays me down at the head of the bed. When his hand touches the bare skin of my stomach, underneath my shirt, I let out a mourningful cry in rememberance of what I have long now tried to bury deep.

"Heahter, I know you've been hurt and I'm sorry, but I'm not hurting you...anymore." He continues with his sweet torture, but somehow I can't help but think of the last man. the trespasser, who touched my body with his filthy, discusting hands. I look up at Kevin, who is so handson, gentle and sweet. I wish I could wash it all away, erase it from my memory, but the imprint is always there.

"Can't you help me make it go away!?" I almost shout at him.

Kevin is able to console me, like he always is. "Honey, there is nothing to fear. I'm right beside you. For all my life I am yours."

"Make love to me darling." Tears form again in my eyes. Kevin touches my face, wiping away another fallen tear.

"Please don't cry anymore baby."

I run my hand through Kevin's georgous hair, removing it from the ponytail. I give Kevin a smile. He smiles back and kisses me. My heart is pounding in my head, but I talk a deep breath and tell myself I'm ok. Kevin gently kisses my neck, making me feel more at ease. Afterwards, he lays down beside me. All of a sudden, I jump from start as a loud Disturbed song begins to play. I jump up and pull my IPhone out of my pants. I freeze. "Shit! It's my mom! Better mommy than daddy." I tap the screen to except the call."Hey mom."

"Heather where are you? You missed school today."

"Well mom I ran into an old friend."

"Who?"

"Umm...uhh it's that...uhh...that Evan!"

"Evan?"

I'm giving her the run around now. "You remember Evan. You know the son of that friend of Uncle Tommy's."

"Oh yes. I thought you hated that kid."

"Well, it turns out we have a lot in common. Bye mom." I try to cut her off.

"Heather! When are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow. I'll be home tomorrow!"

"I should really ground you for just running off like that."

"Mom!" you whine.

"Ok. This is your one get out of jail free, but I want you home tomorrow and in school in Wedensday!"

"Ok mom! Love ya. Bye!" I hang up and laugh.

"What?" Kevin asks.

"Mom is so funny." I fall on the bed "She said 'I should ground you for just running off like that!' Like it's such a hassel to have to discipline me."

"You are a wild one. I'm sure she was worried about you."

"Mom was pretty sad when I got taken away."

"I'm really sorry about that again."

I shake my head. "It wasn't anything you could of helped." Hour after hour creeps by as I lie beside Kevin, talking and everything inbetween. Come 3 am I am fighting to stay awake. I don't want to miss a moment of this , yet, at the same time Kevin's embrace is a dream land.

"You're tired."

"I'm not. I don't want to wake up from this dream."

Kevin laughs a me. "Look at you. You can't keep your eyes open."

"No. I can't sleep.I need to tell-" I almost slip off, "To tell you goodnight."

Kevin kisses me. "Goodnight babe." I finally let myself rest. I wake up at about 11am, to my phone vibrating off. I grab it off the stand beside the bed. Reves.

I answer it. "Hey."

"Hey, where were you last night? Where are you now?"

"One guess."

"OHH, but you ditched us last night."

"Sorry. But we have to go back today. Mom called last night and said she wanted me in school tomorrow."

"This blows!"

"Tell me about it. We should probably be getting ready to head out."

Reves' spirits are down."Ok."

I hang up and look over a Kevin, still asleep. I head in the bathroom and jump in shower the real quick. I emerge from the shower, soaking wet. I look deep in the mirror at myself. 'Can I really do it all on my own? I ask myelf. I watch the tears run down your face. 'Or better yet, how ca I go and just leave it all behind?' I wipe the tears from my cheek. I come out of the bathroom, wearing a white robe that the hotel provides for guests. Kevin is awake now. I sit down in front of him on the bed. "My flight leaves a 12:30" I say in a bland voice. I look down, messing with the ties on the robe. I look back up at him with a smile, but tears streaming down my face.

Kevin takes hold of me. "You'll be ok Heather." He kisses me long and deep. I wish I could stay there forever, but I have to get going, or I will miss my flight. I stop off at my room to get the rest of my stuff. I stand outside the hotel with Kevin, waitng for the taxi I had to call. (and Reves) The sun is shining and it's really hot. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

I shake your head. "We should say goodbye here. The longer I look at you the more my heart will break." I feel raindrops on my skin, but look up at the nearly cloudless sky.

"If you're looking for something to do", he pulls a folded piece of paper from his back pocket and hands it to me,"why don't you work on making a hit out of that?" I know it is my old song. I put it in my pocket and look away, as I sniff and my eyes are attacked by tears. I throw my arms around him.

"I love you! Please! I don't want to be so far away!"

Kevin hold me close "Babe, I love you too, but this is how it is. Heather you're beautiful, you're talented, you're intelligent. You can do anything you want."

"No I can't. I want to be with you!"

"You are with me. Everday. For the past year."

"Ok, we're ready to go. Not!" I hear a voice say and look over to see Reves, standing there with her sunglasses on and her right hand on her hip. Just then the taxi pulls up. I look at it like it couldn't be possible. I throw my things in the trunk. Reves shakes Kevin's hand with a smile, then gets in the vehicle. Kevin looks at me with a sadness that painfully surpasses anything I've ever seen in his eyes.

Out of nowhere, rain begins to pour, dispite the sun still shining down. "Goodbye." I whisper in a faint voice, looking up at him.

"Not goodbye." he says softly as his hand meets my face with his gental touch.

"Hey lady! I ain't got all day!" the drive yells from the cab.

"Until we meet again..." and Kevin meets me with the most passionate, romantic kiss the two of us have ever shared. It is the most bittersweet thing I've ever had touch upon my tongue. I start walking towards the taxi, holding Kevin's hand intil it slips through mine fingers, my hand falling at my side. I open the door and turn around. I swallow hard, then force a smile for Kevin and wave. He flashes one of those cute smiles and waves back. I get in and the driver takes off. I look back at Kevin through the rear window until he is out of sight. I turn around in my seat. The whole ride I stare silently our the window, as tears fall silently down my face.

Our flight is late. As I sit in the terminal, my attention is cought by a young couple. Older than me, but still young. Maybe 18 or 19. "Paris is so far away!" the girls say.

"I know Amanda, but this is your dream. Besides it's only for a year."

"Two is I get picked for the master course."

"I know you will. Your work is amazing." I watch the tears well up in her eyes and I feel her pain.

"That just means the longer I'll be away. It's to long."

"I don't care if it's two years or twenty. I just want you to come back to me." Hearing that reminds me of some of the things Kevin told me. I feel alivitated that I am not the only one. I don't even know this girl, but we sharing the same pain. _'You'll be ok.'_ I tell her inside my head. _'I'm going to be ok.'_ Despite my mourning, I smile to myself, because I love somebody.

I hear the loud speaker calling my flight. "Calling all passengers for Flight 63 to Houston, Texas."

Aboard the plane I breathe a huge sigh of relief. I can't explain it. I miss Kevin. My whole heart aches, but I somehow have this strong sense of clarity, like no matter what happens, I'll be fine. After take off Reves turns to me and asks,"Now waht are we gonna do?"

I put my hand atop hers and smile. "My dear, whatever are the deepest desires of our hearts. I'll tell you one thing. I'm not going back to that damn school!"

* * *

_Ok this is probably the gayest ending ever. I am putting up the first chapter to the sequel right now if you are interested._


End file.
